Unity
by YinYangSisters
Summary: When Zuko was eight years old, he played a game of Marry Me with his mother, choosing a princess from the four nations to be his bride. But only twelve years later does Zuko understand that it wasn't a game at all - the waterbending Master Katara of the Southern Tribe was to become his wife. ZUTARA, duh!
1. PROLOGUE

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER

* * *

**Unity**

"Ursa, this is ridiculous," Ozai hissed, folding his arms as he scowled. "The boy is _eight_-"

"I'd rather him choose, at eight years old, than not choose at all," Ursa snapped at her husband, matching his scowl. She then turned back to her son, who was perched happily on her lap as they leaned over the portraits. She laid her cheek against the top of his head. "Do you want to play a game, baby?"

Zuko's smile erupted as he looked up at his mother, large golden eyes glistening. "Yes, yes! I mean, yes please mummy!"

"Okay," she smiled at him, spreading out the pictures evenly about the large desk in front of them. "The game is called 'Marry Me'. Here are paintings of all the princesses from the different nations, minus your sister. I'll answer any questions you have about them, and then you choose to marry one of them."

Zuko crinkled his nose. "But girls are _yucky_!" he cried indignantly. "Getting married is _gross_!"

"It's not that bad, baby," Ursa assured with her soothing voice. "It just means that you choose somebody else in the world to be your best friend forever and ever, no matter what. It just means that you'll never be alone, that you'll look after each other no matter what happens."

Zuko pondered over this, pouting his childish, pink lips. Ursa smiled at this, at the expression on his face when he thought, as she shifted her son more comfortably on her lap. Ozai tapped his foot in the background, not quite knowing whether to step in or just walk out. His wife's definition of marriage sure was an odd one; or maybe their marriage was the one that was odd. But they weren't here to talk about their marriage; they were here to talk about their son's.

"Mmm...it _sounds_ fun..." Zuko concluded, scratching his head as he leaned over the table. Ursa smiled, but Ozai frowned, because Zuko had messed his bun so that strands of ebony hair stuck out from all directions. Zuko pointed at a painting with two girls. "Who are these girls?"

"That's Aishira, on the left, and Mamoru, on the right," Ursa answered in her soothing voice, propping him on her lap again. She pointed at the painting with him. "They're the Earth King's daughters - Aishira is your age, and Mamoru is two years older."

Zuko grimaced as he peered at them. "They look so...sad."

Ursa paused, silently agreeing, since neither of the girls were smiling in the portraits. "Maybe they just had a bad day, baby."

Zuko shrugged, gently pushing the paper away. "Still," he said, golden eyes scanning the other pictures. "I like people who smile. I think it'd be yucky to be best friends with someone who didn't like to smile, even when they had a bad day."

"Oh, Agni..." Ozai groaned, rolling his eyes. Ursa gave him a sharp look.

"Who are these girls?" Zuko asked, perking up. "They're smiling!"

"They're the girls who are daughters of the Leader of the Air Nomads, in the Air Nation," Ursa explained, following her son's finger with her own as she named them. "This is Sonaka, on the left, Mizai, in the middle, and this is Chazina on the right."

"They look happy..." Zuk identified. His smile fell. "W-Wait...what's that they're doing?"

"They're flying, using airbending, on their gliders-" Ursa pointed.

Zuko shook his head rapidly, pushing the paper away fiercely. "No, no, no! I _hate _going up high!"

Urse laughed, pressing her lips to the top of her son's head as she continued, sorting through the papers, casting aside the ones the Zuko had already declined. Zuko grasped onto his mother's clothes as he grimaced, the thought of flying still playing at his young mind, even though Ursa made sure the pictures of the airbending daughters were covered by that of the others. Zuko relaxed soon after, peering at the next picture.

"What about her?" he asked, analyzing the painting. "Who's this, mummy?"

"That's Yue, the Northern Water Tribe Princess." Ursa said, pulling the picture so that it was in front of them. It wasn't really a picture of her, alone - more of her with the moon beside her, at the dead of night.

"Why is her hair white?" Zuko asked, touching it with his small fingers.

"She was touched by the Moon Spirit, Tui," Ursa said quietly, touching the moon in the painting as she explained carefully. "You see, honey, when Yue was a child, she got really, really sick. So her daddy pleaded with the Moon Spirit to make her better again, and so, Tui gave a part of herself to Yue-"

"Or so the Northern Tribe proclaims," Ozai muttered. "It could all well be hokum-"

Ursa glared, and Ozai rolled his eyes, though, didn't speak again.

"That's really scary..." Zuko said quietly, curling back up to his mother, his eyes still on the picture. "I know that Tui isn't bad, mummy - but you said that best friends were forever. How do I know that one day, Tui won't wake us up at night and take Yue back?"

Ursa paused, holding her son close. "I don't, baby."

Zuko shook his head, then, pushing away the piece of paper with her painting on it, a silent rejection. Ozai sighed feverishly behind them, because that meant they were out of options, as there were no other princesses left. Ursa arranged the pieces of paper again, stacking them up, as Zuko remained quiet as he thought and thought, his small brow crinkled with comprehension, his tongue poking out of his lips.

"Wait, mummy," he said slowly, tugging on her sleeve. "If there's a North Water Tribe...isn't there another one? One that points down. A South Tribe?"

"Why, yes," Ursa blinked. "There is a Southern Water Tribe, you're right - but there are no princesses down there. Only the daughter of their Chief; but that isn't exactly a princess-"

"Can I see her anyway?" Zuko asked, golden eyes expectant.

Ursa said nothing as she looked through the papers to find a picture, setting it down in front of them both. Zuko's mouth formed an 'o' shape as he peered at the picture, studying it carefully. Both parents exchanged glances but said nothing as Zuko set his palms on the table, leaning over to get a better look.

"This is Katara - Chief Hakoda's daughter of the Southern Water Tribe," Ursa said, leaning in to look with her son. "Although, she's not a princess."

"She sure looks like one..." Zuko said slowly, eyes never leaving the picture. "What's she like?"

"Well, she's a waterbender," Ursa said carefully, smiling. "She likes to play and read and laugh; or so her parents say. There haven't been any Southern waterbenders in a long, long time, so she trains a lot, too - like you."

"Kata-rah..."

Zuko was quiet was quiet for a second as he continued to look at the picture of a little girl with big, pale blue eyes and dark, curly hair. She had snow around her, a cheery grin plastered across her face as she sat on the back of her older brother, who carried her whilst laughing also. Ursa watched her son carefully, the way his eyes scanned over the painting. Ozai was, for once, silent behind them.

"I choose her!" Zuko said finally with a smile. "Marry me, Katara! There! Do I win?"

Ursa smiled, kissing him on the forehead. "Yes, honey! Well done."

Zuko grinned widely, placing a kiss on his mother's cheek, before jumping off of her lap and running out of the room laughing, ready to play another game. Ursa turned to find Ozai grinning from ear to ear, and she couldn't remember the last time she had seen him this happy - well, maybe on their wedding day. But that was a long time ago; and something told her that there was a difference in this kind of happiness as opposed to that one.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but the boy actually did something remarkable!" Ozai said triumphantly. "The Southern waterbender, Katara, has been long awaited for decades! Back when that Tribe still had benders, the Southern benders were no doubt the most powerful! Imagine that, adopting, potentially, one of the most powerful waterbenders of our time into our family; think of the heirs she will bring us-"

"Zuko took an interest in her over every other girl - that's more than enough for me," She said flatly. She sauntered out the room as her husband grabbed a piece of paper and a quill, ready to write a letter to Chief Hakoda to tell him the good news. "Try to be at least pleased for your son's potential happiness rather than an all-powerful heiress, Ozai."

"Mmm, sure..." Ozai muttered faintly, concentrating on his penmanship as he wrote.

"What makes you think the Chief will even accept your offer?" Ursa asked, her voice slightly brisk as Ozai's eyes drifted up to hers in thought, taking in her words. She folded her arms in her maroon robes. "Just because girls in those tribes are married off young doesn't mean the waterbender is ours yet-"

"Don't be ridiculous - the marriage will only take place once the girl is eighteen. That is Fire Nation law," Ozai said sharply. "Besides, an exchange could be made. Unlike their sister tribe, the Southern Tribe battles sickness and famine all year long from lack of development. One marriage, binding our son to their waterbender, and we'll supply everything they could ever need for generations. And having the Fire Nation as an ally isn't the kind of deal you refuse."

"But they already have contact with the Northern Tribe - how do you think Katara is learning waterbending?" Ursa replied, sarcasm dripping from her tone as her eyes drilled into her husband's.

"It probably took the Northerners months to get a master over to the girl," the Fire Lord replied calmly. "Imagine how grateful they would be for a ship or two, or even a few handfuls of medical herbs? You're thinking too much into this, Ursa - you wait and see. In twelve years time, that waterbender will be ours."

"Then Agni give her strength." Ursa said quietly, turning to leave as Ozai rolled his eyes and continued writing.

Ursa sighed deeply, looking back at her husband as he wrote; she hoped better for her son's marriage, that it would be nothing like her own.

* * *

Once Hakoda had finished reading the letter, he honestly didn't know what to say.

He held the letter in his hands as he walked out of the tent, feeling the crisp breeze on his face as he watched his son balance his daughter on his shoulders, laughing as they both plummeted into snow. It was times like this when he missed Kya the most, even though the moon cycle still hadn't completed since her passing. He remembered her before the illness; her spirit, her courage, her determination.

And that was what made him walk back into that tent, take out a fresh parchment and quill and begin writing; his village was dying, and there was no denying that. Over the last century, sickness and famine had taken hundreds, including every single waterbender, and now his wife. And Katara was just like her, and a part of him knew she would hate what he was doing, even though she was still a child; that's why it hurt even more as the nib of the quill glided along the parchment, and he sniffed, because he knew he had no choice.

With every word Hakoda wrote, he prayed that his daughter would forgive him one day.

_...and so, with the utmost pride and honour, I, Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe accept your offer, and agree to the matrimony of my daughter, Katara, to your noble son, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. _

* * *

**Uploading this now so that it's all ready to work on when my exams finish next week. Those of you who follow my drabble fic, Frozen Ember, this is the continuation of Chapter 6, Marry Me. Oh, and there are few changes in this fic that I've made/added: **

**- No 100 year war (therefore Kya died of sickness)**

**- Aang is the Avatar, but he's around 40 years old**

**There are other little things that are different, but I don't want to give them all away now, as it would be not only confusing, but would also spoil the storyline I have planned. If you have any questions feel free to message me. **

**I'm really looking forward to writing this, and would love a review if it wouldn't be too much trouble. ****I'll see you all around next week, which is when I would have completed my GCSE's. Eek! Wish me luck!**

**- Yin**

**P.S. I spell it 'mum' since I'm from the UK. Sorry if it weirded any of you out. **


	2. Define

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER

* * *

**Define**

_"The night is your time - here, you are untouchable. You are invincible." _

Even though Hama had been gone for years now, Katara could still hear her voice in her head sometimes. Despite what she had done to her, Katara knew she would never forget her teachings, regardless of how poisonous. Feeling the crisp breeze lick against her skin, the still ocean sighed, the moon above it filling the waterbender with it's power. She clenched a fist, feeling the veins swell, the greatness surging through her.

"Katara, you're being ridiculous," Malakar's voice chided. She trudged over to her friend in her parka, but her swollen stomach was still showing through the navy fabric as she smiled, pushing some dark hair behind her ear. Dark azure eyes inspected her friend as she glanced, then looking back at the blackened sky, the fidgeting ocean. "We're boarding the ships now. Say goodbye to this little cliff of yours for a couple of weeks."

Katara smiled, turning to leave with her friend. "You should've boarded without me; all this walking through snow isn't good for the baby, now that you're so far along."

Malakar laughed. "I'd endured far worse when carrying Kishu, and he turned out just like his father-"

"Stoic and impassive?" Katara mumbled.

"No," Malakar corrected gently. "Strong and intelligent. Look, I know you still haven't warmed to him, but by the time we return, it'll be our fifth wedding anniversary. At least _pretend _you like him at the celebration. For my sake."

"It's not that I don't like him," Katara sighed, pulling her mass of dark curls to one side so that she could look her friend in the eyes. Her full, dark pink lips parted a little, before sighing again, lashes fluttering over icy blue eyes. "I just feel like I haven't gotten to see any other side of him. He's a good father and husband, but as a person...I just don't think I know enough. You're my best friend, Mal; I only want-"

"What's best for me, yeah, I know," Malakar finished, smiling. Even though she was only a year older than Katara, she looked younger, her features sweet and unaged. She tucked another strand of chestnut brown hair into her updo. "It's okay - you'll understand when you marry and have children of your own. Things like that, Katara...it doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter to you or anyone else in this Tribe, you mean," Katara grumbled, a half frown on her face as they walked up the board onto the heavy metal ship, sauntering through the hallways of the chambers. "I can't even imagine having a child now; to think you birthed Kishu when you were fifteen-"

"Well, start imagining," Malakar said softly, a small smile on her features. "Being the Chief's daughter gives you time, Katara, but this world of fun, games and training isn't forever. You're eighteen now. You have to start thinking about things like motherhood and marriage, even if you don't like it."

Katara didn't say anything, because she had had this discussion many times, with many people. She knows how it's going to end, and so she just kisses her friend's cheek and swollen stomach goodnight, shutting the door to her chamber quietly. She can hear her father discuss the route to Ba Sing Se in the hallways. He's been a little off lately - twitching and nervous, unnaturally affectionate towards her, unable to look at her at times. Even her brother, in the next room, could see that.

The waterbender sighed, removing her parka; she didn't know why they were going to the Earth Kingdom for a trip, but tonight, she didn't mind. After all, it was better than staying in the Southern Water Tribe, being the only eighteen year old girl there without a husband at her side and a child in her arms.

* * *

_"Control your inner fire, my nephew, and nothing can uproot you." _

Zuko breathed slowly, carefully, just like his uncle had taught him.

When he drew in a deep breath, he could feel the fire within him dim and weaken, just as the flames in the candles around him lean towards his sitting body, minimized and weakened. When he let out his breath, even and precise, the candles swelled like the fire in his heart. The Prince could feel the tickle of warmth that the afar candles provided on his bare torso, prickling at his porcelain skin, diffuse through his defined and swollen muscles.

He merely grunted when he heard a knock at the door, and he didn't have to open his eyes to know that his mother sauntered in quietly, leaning against the bedpost as she watched her son meditate. A few more breathes, and his eyes flickered open to see the kind hearted face of his mother, her arms folded, her expression gentle. He could see that tiny flicker in her eyes when they processed his scar, his marred side, even after all these years.

Zuko often wondered if that flicker would ever leave.

"We're about to dock," Ursa said in her smooth voice. He nodded, pausing; she wanted to say something, opening her pale pink lips to do so, but decided against it, kissing her son's cheek before leaving the room, calling over her shoulder. "It's chilly in Ba Sing Se, baby. This isn't the Fire Nation, put a shirt on!"

Zuko scoffed, getting up from his crossed position, hearing the door shut softly. "Okay."

Even as he dressed, the twenty year old Prince could hear his Uncle snore loudly in the next room, and couldn't help but grin. If he drew the windows, he knew the light from dawn would come flooding in from the Earth Kingdom, and for some reason, Zuko was reluctant to do this. His mother was acting strangely, so double minded; his father, back in the Fire Nation, was in an inexplicably good mood lately.

He didn't know why he was here, in Ba Sing Se today, but it was an order from the Fire Lord himself, and Zuko was just thankful that his sister wasn't sent along with him, his mother and his uncle. Not that he saw Azula that often; but even when he did, he could feel the pride swell in his father when he looked at her. A look that he was, apparently, never destined for.

The Prince of the Fire Nation found himself running his thumb along the edge of his scar, wondering if his father had any regrets.

* * *

The first thing that told the two young benders that something was wrong was the silence.

Katara, Sokka, their grandmother, Hakoda, and Malakar entered the tea shop in the richer part of Ba Sing Se, immediately spotting the maroon robes of the citizens of the Fire Nation. The shop was empty, unusually quiet, as the two groups met in the center. Nobody said anything, which made Katara glance at the people in the room suspiciously, a reflex trained and founded by Hama. She was reaching for the water in the kettle two rooms away without meaning to.

Zuko's brows furrowed at the silence, and even more so as his Uncle pushed him forward slightly, closer to these obvious Water Tribe foreigners. The girl in front of him was pushed forward too, and they both studied each other. She was petite in size, much smaller than he. They didn't say a word, and Iroh cleared his throat.

"I bet you're wondering who this strapping young man is, Master Katara." Iroh laughed, patting his nephew's shoulder. "Why, you look so cautious, dear."

"I think I have a right to be," Katara replied slowly. She bowed a little, because that was how elders were greeted back in her Tribe. Zuko eyed her with confusion, not understanding the cultural distinction. He continued watch her; she was exotically exquisite, even with the slight glare on her face. She met his eyes, before glancing to the adults. "Why is everybody so silent?"

There was a pause, but Hakoda spoke up. "Katara, this is Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation."

Icy blue eyes narrowed as she looked up at him. "A Prince?"

"Uh, yeah," Zuko replied, scowling when he felt his mother dig her elbow into his ribs. Katara studied him carefully, the tall stature, the strong build, the dark hair with golden eyes, the comet of a scar on his left eye. "I assume you're of the Northern Tribe?"

"No," Katara replied flatly. She hissed when she felt Malakar nudge her. "I mean, no your highness. I am of the Southern Tribe."

"Oh, you're from the one with the long awaited waterbender," Zuko nodded. His golden eyes skittered over to that of Sokka's, who were already held in an intense scowl. Zuko swallowed, feeling his mother nudge him in what he assumed was encouragement. "I assume you are him?"

"Actually, _he _is standing right in front of you," Katara snapped. She folded her arms over chest; even though he was desirable, her uncontrollable temper started to unwind in frustration. Something inside of her didn't agree with the atmosphere. "Engaging in this ridiculously dull conversation-"

"Katara!" Kana snapped loudly. "There is no reason for such rudeness, especially towards a Prince!"

"I'll stop being rude when you all tell me what is going on here." Katara replied in a deep, slow voice.

The adults eyed each other and sighed, leading the two young benders to two stools that they pulled out. Even though this girl was obviously brash and blunt, it just made Zuko eye her even more curiously. The noblewomen in the Fire Nation were nothing like this, to say the least. He made sure there was a fair distance between him and this waterbender, adjusting his robes to perch on the stool quietly, whilst Katara flopped down on the wooden chair with folded arms.

"There...there was an agreement made, twelve years ago," Hakoda started quietly, a little shakily; he looked at his shoes rather than his daughter. "The Fire Nation helped to feed and nurture our tribe, give us the medicines to survive and no longer struggle. You must remember what I'm talking about, Sokka, Katara; even though you were young, you may remember the darker hardships of the Southern Tribe."

The siblings nodded, exchanging looks, allowing their father to continue. He didn't look up.

"In an exchange for this, Katara is to wed Prince Zuko once she has become eighteen years of age, uniting the Fire Nation and Water Tribes, and in a sense, the elements fire and water together for all of eternity, bringing true balance to the world-"

"_What_?" Katara breathed, barely any noise leaving her lips. She couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't breathe; her full lips were agape as she stared up at her father in horror, unable to even get up from her stool as he averted his gaze. "Dad...Dad, you're _joking_-"

Zuko's jaw fell open.

"Dad, you can't marry her off like this!" Sokka exploded, leaping up from the table he was perched upon. "He's not even of our tribe!"

"That's not the point," Hakoda said slowly, blue eyes flickering to his son "They helped us, and now we help them. It's part of our deal-"

"So is that all I am to you; a price? A value? A contract?!" Katara seethed, leaping up and joining her brother. She shook her head again and again. "Father, I thought you _understood_; that I wasn't ready for that life, that I wanted to find out who I was before you could give me away like this to _strangers_-"

"Katara, you've been living in a dream world," Malakar said slowly, gently, as she put her hands on her shoulders. "Why did you think you were an exception? Because you're a waterbender? The Chief's daughter? Every girl in our tribe goes through this; but Katara, you get to marry a _Prince-" _

"Where is the relevance in that?!" Katara exploded, backing away sharply. Her breathing was jagged as the information sank inside of her, filled her with a sick feeling in her stomach, making her eyes brim with tears as she looked to her father. Her voice cracked. "I can't believe you would just sell me away like this! Like I'm some common whore!"

"Katara!" Kana snapped. "Try to calm down! You have had a good life, an extended childhood; why, most girls your age are bearing their second or third child like Malakar. You've had more than enough-"

"What childhood?!" Sokka seethed, and the Fire Nation royals could see his fingers twitch reflexively for the boomerang in his pouch. "Most of her time was spent being under Hama! If that is childhood, then La have mercy on the children of this earth-"

"Mother, Uncle, this is ridiculous," Zuko hissed loudly as he jumped up, golden eyes alive with shock. "I cannot wed this girl! She is not even of the Fire Nation - a foreigner! Father would not approve of the tainted blood she will bring with heirs-"

"Actually, your father wants this more than anyone," Ursa said evenly, her voice soft and gentle as her golden eyes shone at her son. "Your father believes her to be an asset to our nation. Your matrimony is very much wanted-"

"And what do _you _have to say about this?!" Katara barked at the Prince, interrupting the conversation. His chiseled features were caught in a frown, and the way he stood so proudly and arrogantly in his extravagant robes just made her angrier. "Did you know about this...arrangement?!"

"I knew that I was to marry a hand picked bride, for everyone in the Royal Family does so; but I didn't know that was why I was brought here," Zuko snapped back with a scowl. He eyed her up and down. "And I didn't know it'd be to _you_, to a...a..."

"I _dare _you to finish that sentence," Sokka growled, advancing to Zuko with a vicious look on his face, boomerang in hand.

Zuko scoffed haughtily, rolling his eyes. "Trust me, warrior, you don't want to challenge me."

"Don't I?" Sokka said in a dark voice, the grip on his weapon growing tighter.

A flame errupted in Zuko's palm, licking at his fingertips and threatening to slip out of his hand as his golden pierced into that of Sokka's blue ones. His expression was set and still, eyes hardened, the light from his hand illuminating the side of his face. "No, you don't."

"Zuko stop this at once!" Iroh said sharply, pulling his nephew's shoulder back.

"Sokka, control yourself!" Hakoda barked, to which Sokka only stepped back at.

"Quite honestly, Zuko, you did have a part in this, all those years ago," Ursa stepped in, changing the subject before rage could consume the young people before them. She laid a hand on her son's back. "We were organizing an arranged marriage for you when you were a boy, and your father wanted an alliance, and so he just wanted you to marry a princess. But I wanted you to choose your own bride and, well, out of all of the princesses in the nations-"

"So this is _your _fault!" Katara barked, pushing past her brother to glare up at the Prince. The vases of plants and water rattled in the room, cracking as the water within it fought and twisted and turned. "Undo this, now! Choose another princess, I demand it!"

"You're giving _me _orders?" Zuko spat, glaring down at her. "I didn't know about any of this! I supposedly made this decision twelve years ago; I was a _child_ - I don't even remember what I had for dinner last week! This is out of my control, waterbender!"

"Zuko, do not refer to your future wife in such a manner-" Iroh corrected gently, rubbing his beard.

"I will _not _be his wife!" Katara cried, tears filling her eyes in fury once more. She turned to her father, who's face was slightly crumpled in guilt; grabbing his arms, she looked up into his eyes, her lip trembling as she whispered. "Please, _please _father, don't make me do this..."

Hakoda sniffed, holding his daughter's face. "I love you, Katara; you are my only daughter and the exact replica of your mother," he murmured. His brows tensed as he kissed her forehead. "But the Fire Nation saved us. If it wasn't for them, Tui knows if we would even be here right now, having died from hunger or the same sickness that took your mother. For the sake of our tribe, Katara, you have to do this; I _know_ you are strong enough-"

Her face crumpled as she backed away, shaking her head. "No, no, no..."

Malakar held her friend's face carefully, her voice soothing. "Katara, try to understand-"

"So I...I can't even come home afterwards?" the waterbender breathed, blue eyes glistening as she looked away.

"You can visit us as frequently as you want once you are crowned as a Fire Nation Princess, which will be a year after your wedding," Kana said softly. "You get to go to a whole knew nation, Katara. You always wanted to travel, did you not?"

"This is not travelling, Gran Gran!" Sokka cried. Zuko watched the tribal warrior seethe, wondering why he and his sister appeared to be so close and protective of one another. He guessed it was another cultural difference he couldn't understand as he sighed. "This is selling my sister away to some other nation to live in for the rest of her life! If Katara has to marry, fine - but why _him_, a man that isn't even Water Tribe...a _stranger_?"

"Hold your tongue, Sokka!" Hakoda snapped. "Prince Zuko is to be your brother-in-law-"

"The hell he will!" Sokka barked back.

"Everybody calm down!" Kana bellowed over the ranting family. At the momentary silence, she turned to the Fire Nation royals and bowed, her aged skin wrinkled and smiling as she tried to hide her worry. "I apologize for the ruckus our tribe has caused you all. You see, our Katara is very...rebellious-"

"No, we understand," Ursa nodded slowly. "I too was sent away from my hometown to wed the current Fire Lord. It is not an easy transition; that fact that she is not even Fire Nation to begin with will make things even harder."

Zuko cursed under his breath as he flopped down on a stool rather gracelessly, pressing a palm to his forehead. He knew he was to marry soon, but he was not prepared for this. There was absolutely nothing he knew about this girl or her culture, and he was surprised that she even spoke the same language. He thought of his life to come with her, with the silence and similar arguments, and it just made him groan into his hand.

"Are you sure it _has _to be her, mother?" Zuko grumbled, peeking through his fingers. "Can't I just marry some other noblegirl?"

"The deal has been made, my nephew, and the wedding is a long awaited ordeal," Iroh said gently, laying a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to the frozen waterbender that was speechless as she stood, staring into space with tears in her eyes and her hands clapped over her mouth. "Give her some time, I'm sure she'll come around."

"Katara, I'm sorry," Hakoda said quietly, wrapping his arms around her still body. He could feel her tremble, making him sigh and shake his head in guilt. "I know how much you don't agree with things like this, but back then, I couldn't risk loosing both of you to plague or hunger. I did this for _you_, for our tribe. Sometimes, difficult decisions have to be made. You'll understand one day when you become a parent-"

"Don't you _dare _touch me," Katara growled, pushing her father off of her. She looked at him, his horrified expression; then at her despairing, seething brother, worried friend and grandmother, and then to the eyes of her future husband, who looked at her in confusion and dread. She turned her back, absolutely silent as she began to walk slowly for the door. "I'd like to be left alone for a while. Please don't follow me."

"Katara-" she could her her grandmother, friend and father say.

Curling her fingers that were still down by her side, a sheet of thick ice came between her and her family, both marital and blood, spiked, jagged and impenetrable, touching either sides of the tea shop's walls. The Royals drew in a breath at the sudden form of attack, as they had never seen waterbending before, and wondered where she drew such amount of water from; Katara's family sighed as they heard her leave and slam the door behind her, sitting down upon chairs as they rubbed their temples.

"I have to marry _that_?!" Zuko spat, pointing to the wall of ice, where Katara once stood behind.

"Did you just refer to my sister as an object?!" Sokka bellowed, boomerang in hand.

"Stop it, Sokka," Malakar warned, holding his shoulder firmly as she gazed at him with her dark blue eyes. "I think the bride and groom to be have had enough for one day. Give them some time to get used to the news." She turned to the royals, bowing, being wary of her protruding stomach. "Please excuse Katara's anger towards the matter; I assure you that she will make a very capable Princess, wife and mother in the years to come."

Ursa and Iroh nodded as Zuko groaned quietly again, gazing up at the thick ice that imprisoned them within the shop.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the wedding, if that interests anyone. It will be held in the Fire Nation, about a month after this scene right here. Yes, Malakar is an OC that doesn't really appear much after this; she's mostly just to symbolize what happen to other girls in the tribe, which is to get married young and have children young. Katara clearly has issues with this. Hama was also mentioned, and don't worry, you'll find out about all that eventually. **

**Thank you to every who reviewed and favourited and followed, as well as for wishing me well on exams - fingers crossed my parents don't kill me on results day. Updates will vary, since I have a lot of other Zutara fics to get started and finish up.**

**Leave a review, and thank you for reading - I hope you enjoyed it. **

**- Yin**

**(P.S., Just so everyone knows, there are two writers on this account. Me, Yin, and my sister Yang. Be sure to read AN's to know who writes what, and I apologize for any kind of confusion).**


	3. Resonate

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER

* * *

**Resonate **

From the second she opened her eyes, Katara knew her wedding day would be the worst day of her life.

She was barely even out of bed before the handmaidens started swarming in, some familiar faces from her tribe, and some that were clearly from the Fire Nation. Their were nattering amongst each other, a clear divide between the two ethnicities as they crowded around the bride. Katara did not say a word; she made a point of letting out all her crying last night, because, ironically, this day was not about her. It wasn't about what she wanted.

The handmaidens bathed her first, in a large and extravagant bath tub that Katara had never seen before. But as she thought about it, everything here was big and extravagant and expensive. She caught a glimpse of the wedding hall, the hallways, the dining area, the clothes, everything. It was a totally different world, a world she had never seen or experienced before. It was foreign and rigid, homeless and unfamiliar.

But it was her home now.

She felt slightly embarrassed, stripping and letting the handmaidens bathe her in turmeric, beautiful lillies floating atop of the water as they chanted softly, which must have been some Fire Nation custom she was not aware of. They painted a foreign type of red paint on her cheeks, lips and forehead, and then down on her abdomen. When Katara blushed furiously and practically brought the bath water between them in a wall, a Fire Nation handmaiden smiled softly, holding her still.

"It's to wish you luck, my Lady," the middle aged woman said softly. Her mostly ebony hair was a little gray, as straight as a pin. Her face was soft as she brought Katara back to the rim of the bath where the handmaidens lined there, tending to the bride. "We put the paint on your cheeks to wish you happiness, in the form of smiles, your lips to wish you love, in the form of kisses, and your stomach to wish you fertility, as that is where you will hold the heir one day."

Her words just made Katara even more numb as she was pulled gently from the large bath, wrapped in a thick, fluffy towel as most of the female attendants scurried out to prepare Katara's dress, whilst the others, who were all Fire Nation, struggled with drying her hair. It was much longer than theirs, thick and extremely curly. The texture and appearance clearly daunted them, as they'd never seen anything like it.

"Here," Katara said plainly. "Let me."

Her hand swayed gently at the wrist, drawing all the water from her hair and body in a single swipe, revealing her dark, curly hair that fell all the way to her waist. The Fire Nation servant girls gasped, backing away. Katara blinked, realizing that they had never seen a waterbender before. She quickly evapourated the water as to not scare them further, bowing in apology. She wondered if waterbending would ever be the same again.

"My lady," one of the servant girls said gently, laying her hand on the small of Katara's back. She was maybe a year or so younger, her pin straight black hair in a sleek ponytail, eyes far kinder than that of the other girls. "You are to be our Prince's wife. I am aware that it is your custom, but you have no reason to bow to us. Not anymore."

Katara's lips parted in surprise, looking at the girl for a long second before she was gently whisked off into the next room to dress. The waterbender was forced to forget about the girl's kindness as she listened to excited chatter from below, even though she was far above and away from the main hall of the palace. She swallowed, since she still had not met the Fire Lord, and she had learnt and heard enough about him through Hama. Something about the way others spoke of him made Katara feel on edge, reaching about for water subconsciously.

The handmaidens painted something on her face, her eyes, her lips, and the gentle handmaiden girl described this to be a paint called 'make up'. It was used to subtly enhance the appearance of a bride, but she explained to Katara that they were using less than a fraction of the normal amount, as they found Katara had little left to enhance. The waterbender tried to smile at the compliment, but it was rigid and insincere, making her sink back in within herself as she was dressed by the women.

She could hear the loud chants of the men in her tribe, all the way from the groom's room which was on the other side of the palace itself. As the tribal women started singing softly as they dressed her, Katara wondered what her mother would have to say if she were here.

* * *

"You're beautiful, Katara," Malakar said gently, stepping back as she laid a hand over her swollen stomach and looked at her best friend with pride. "You will make Prince Zuko a very happy man, I'm sure."

A crack formed in the wall Katara had put up, her eyes starting to gleam with tears slightly. She pushed them away with bending and nodded. Lillies were woven into her hair, which was in an elegant updo, a few stray curls left out to frame her face. Her wedding dress, a pale blue colour, rather light and thin, accentuating her body and adorned only with a few red jewels here and there. It dragged behind her, flapping at the slightest breeze.

Katara wore the betrothal necklace that she'd barely even looked at when Zuko handed it to her bluntly mere days before, which was the only time she'd seen him. Her wrists wore a few simple diamond bracelets, as well as her left upper arm, and even the three studs in her lobes were diamonds, matching her other jewelry. Her lips were painted a few shades lighter pink, eyes lined neatly with coal, electric blue eyes sullen as they looked at the ground.

"Try to smile," Malakar said gently into her ear. "This is the happiest day of your life-"

"Is it now?" Katara said gently through gritted teeth.

Malakar watched her, pulling her into an embrace. Katara could make out her quiet apologies in her ear, and she couldn't help but wind her arms around her. She felt the child inside of her kick lightly against her own body, making Katara's lip tremble as she pushed the tears away again. She wouldn't be there for the birth of this baby. She wouldn't see her tribe for Tui knows how long. She wouldn't be able to visit her mother's grave, even on her wedding day.

She was lead down to the main hall that was already prepared, already filled with hushed guests that awaited the bride. The decorations were immaculate and beautiful, grande and expensive looking as the colours navy and maroon were brought together in a supposed harmony. The Water Tribe handmaidens did one final chant, hugging Katara, whilst the Fire Nation handmaidens bowed on the floor, regardless of Katara's gently objections, as this was their custom.

Malakar gave Katara's hand to her father's, who waited outside of the grande hall before them. Musicians played gently in the room as Katara looked up at her father. She wasn't pleading or arguing or crying, and that was what hurt him the most. Her expression was totally blank as she took his arm, and he paused, not wanting to give his daughter away just yet.

"Katara..." Hakoda breathed. Katara planned on keeping her defences high when it came to him, but when he hugged her, she could feel him sniff into her flower woven hair, making her tremble and crack, her body sinking into her father's upon reflex. "I love you. I love you so, so much. I am so-"

"Don't be sorry," Katara cut off gently, letting her eyes flicker shut as she listened to her father cry softly against her. "It's too late to be sorry."

* * *

Zuko felt like he had been waiting up here for a lifetime.

They told him this was supposed to be a small wedding, but the grande hall was practically full, parted in the middle for the bride and her father. The musicians were soft, and Zuko could hear his Uncle behind him almost hum along to the soothing melody. The young firebender, however, was not concerned for anyone but his father, who sat at the front of the audience with his mother, watching with a sly smile, making Zuko swallow in his extravagant maroon robes.

Although, what took him completely off guard was how when she walked into the room, the waterbender on the arm of her father, the entire room fell to dead silence. Upon seeing her, Zuko understood why. What made her so alarmingly and effortlessly beautiful was the fact that he had never seen a girl like her before, since she didn't resemble Fire Nation girls even in the slightest.

Though her expression was blank, she was mesmerizing, walking up through the aisle. Her dress was simple, clearly from her Water Tribe culture, as it was a pale blue colour, making her caramel coloured complexion glow with exotic beauty. Her eyes were neatly outlined, the icy blue colour matching her dress. As her father let her go, Zuko watched as she did what was in her custom; approaching his parents, she bowed on the floor for a few seconds, softly saying a prayer of sorts.

Zuko had never seen his father look so proud as he bent down and picked her up off the floor with Ursa's help, making Zuko wonder where such pride would originate from. They lead the girl to him, climbing the three stairs and letting go of her hands. Katara approached Zuko, her eyes flickering up to meet his briefly before looking away again, at the floor. The Fire Nation sage then gave Katara her round, flat candle to hold, the flame swaying gently under her soft breath as she turned to face her groom.

Zuko was given his own flat palette that contained water, holding them in both hands like his bride as he faced her. He held the palette of water close to his chest, to his heart with both hands, just like she did, just like they had rehearsed only a day or two before. They looked up at each other, coming closer until their two similar looking palettes touched. They then turned to face the sage, holding their spouse's element in the opposite hand and moving closer together, so their forearms were touching from elbow to wrist.

Zuko and Katara let out a breath as they called upon their element from the other's hand, making it curl around both their arms in a thin and gentle whip, binding them together. Zuko was careful not to let the fire actually touch her, as her smooth, caramel arms were totally bare. He couldn't feel the water seep through his robes as they curled around their arms, and he guessed she must have been doing the same thing.

The two were careful to not let their elements turn to steam every time they interlocked.

"Today, we do not bind one man and woman together," the sage started in his soft, yet somehow grande voice that echoed through the large hall, the music silencing at the sound itself. The audience were absolutely silent. "But two nations, two almighty elements that will forever love and protect one another until the end of time..."

Katara's eyes drifted as the sage continued; to the beautiful arc above them, down to the hem of her dress, to her groom's elbow that brushed against hers softly as he shuffled. She looked down at their two forearms, wound together by fire and water, and only then did she start to process the gentle warmth of the fire that didn't even touch her skin. Her hand was so much smaller than his as they held the other's elements; her skin shades darker compared to his perfect and flawless porcelain flesh that looked so soft, so gentle.

Zuko's eyes skittered over to her as he felt her shuffle a little in her dress, yet, managing to keep their arms touching so that it wouldn't ruin the fire and water curls they had created around one another. He tried to look like he was interested in what the sage was saying, but his golden eyes drifted around the room, down at his ridiculously overdone attire, down to the petite woman by his side briefly. Zuko wanted to sigh, but refrained.

Her eyes kept finding the fire at their arms, for some reason. Even as it sat there, under the control of her groom, Katara watched the way it licked slightly, that defiance and rebelliousness taunting her, mocking her, because it was something she could never have. It glowed, casting a shadow across her skin, and for the life of her, she could not figure out why the strip of flames drew her in so fiercly. But she had her whole life to gaze at her husband's fire.

Her eyes fell to her own water instead. She wondered when she'd next waterbend again, if ever, as the obedient strip of liquid held them both together rigidly. She remembered the reaction of the handmaidens when they saw her bending, and guessed that maybe the rest of the Fire Nation, even her husband, would most likely react the same way. It hurt her in more ways than one, because water was a part of her. She restrained herself from sighing in sadness.

"And now, Prince Zuko and Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe," the sage said before them. "Do you both promise to love and cherish one another, support and care for each other through life's hardships and uncertainties, through it's joyous moments and heartfelt memories?"

Zuko trained himself to not falter at this moment. "I promise."

It was her turn; that was all Katara's brain was telling her. It was her turn to promise everything she had to a man she barely knew, to give herself away to a nation Hama once made her despise. It was her turn to promise to bear heirs, to be everything and anything this man or his family could ever want, just like all the other girls in her tribe and the Northern that had been forced into the same fate. And despite everything she'd told herself, Katara realized she was no different from the rest of them.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She could hear the crowd start to murmur behind her, forcing her to swallow thickly. Zuko watched her from the corner of his eye, bracing himself for her to use the whip coiled around his arm to crush it, impale him with it, flee from this alter with water at her heels and ice at her trail and never show her face in this nation again-

"I promise." Katara said flatly.

"Then, by the power bestowed upon me by Agnithorus and his love, the Goddess of Fire, Kaithaya herself, as well as the Spirits of the Water Tribes, the Moon Spirit Tui and the Ocean Spirit La, I pronounce you both man and wife," the sage bellowed. "You may now face each other and let your foreheads touch, exchanging everything you are to one another and becoming a single vessel."

As he faced her, Zuko couldn't believe she was still here; this was not the girl in Ba Sing Se he'd met a month ago, that was for sure. Only when their whips of water and fire vanished and they faced each other was Zuko able to appreciate how beautiful his wife was, wondering how beautiful she could be if she smiled. He moved closer to her hesitantly, not wondering whether he felt sorry for her or whether he was still completely confused by her.

It was only when Katara faced her husband did she comprehend just how handsome and desirable he was; he was tall and strong, his jaw defined and golden eyes possessing a calming and gently quality, with a hint of fire that she'd never seen before. She even admired and even found solace in the scar across his left eye, because it made her feel like she wasn't the only thing in this room that wasn't perfect.

She had to raise herself on her toes, and Zuko had to bend down for their foreheads to meet briefly. For that fragment of a second they were so close, even though they didn't look at each other. For that fragment of a second, they could smell one another and feel the other's skin against theirs, soft and timid and apologetic. When they parted, facing the audience and intertwined their fingers, raising their locked hands above their heads, a huge applause broke out.

They walked down the two steps with their locked hands above their heads; Katara was not aware of this custom, and she hesitated because of this. But Zuko lead her carefully to their families, letting their hands fall between them. Hakoda, Sokka, Ursa, Ozai, Azula and Iroh both gathered around the two young people. Katara practically fell into her brother's arms, using every bit of strength she had to stop herself from weeping then and there.

"We'll write each other every day," Sokka promised into his little sister's hair, swaying her lightly like she was a child. Hakoda put his arms around both his children and they embraced silently, feeling that gap between them of where Kya should have been.

"Don't expect a hug from me," Azula stated. She folded her arms, expression unimpressed and even bored, her golden eyes sharp, even as they skittered over to the embracing family beside them. "Kai have mercy if my nieces and nephews become that sappy-"

"Azula, hold your tongue," Ozai snapped, and she instantly straightened, surprised at his reaction. The Fire Lord approached his son, his smile proud and wide as he laid his hands on Zuko's shoulders. The Prince drew in a breath. "Today, you have proven yourself, my son."

Before he could reply, his uncle enveloped him a large hug, and Zuko could practically hear him smiling. He pulled back, patting his nephew's shoulder, his aged face gentle and even prouder than that of Ozai's. "Congratulations, my nephew."

Again, before Zuko could form a reply, his mother practically dragged him into a tight hug. He, of course, hugged his mother back, and being taller than her, he looked over to his father again, who just nodded with that same, foreign smile. Ursa pulled back, holding her son's face in her hands gently, planting a kiss on his forehead. Zuko frowned alarmingly when he saw her golden eyes glisten with tears as she looked up at him.

"Please take care of her, Zuko," Ursa whispered. "Be good to her."

Zuko didn't understand what she meant, why his mother looked so overwhelmed, but he still was not given the time to speak with her as he was carefully lead off, back to his bride. The sage that was now behind the newly weds ushered them to walk down the aisle. The two hesitated, looking at each other briefly before taking each other's hand again, walking through the still cheering crowd until they reached their transportation to the reception.

It was a grande throne of sorts, wide enough to carry more than two people, shielded by extravagant cloths and rods protruding from all four corners, men at every one, ready to carry the newly wed royals. It had a golden, extravagant roof atop of it also, which was where the curtains hung from. Katara blinked, staring at the strange, magnificent contraption. She stood still, gawking, and it took Zuko to finally usher her along, helping her climb into the throne-like transport, holding open the expensive maroon curtain-like cloths for her.

Katara jolted when the men rose and lifted up the contraption, feeling uneasy and out of place, but this was for many reasons. They sat in silence on the way to their own reception, hearing the applause of the crowd become fainter and fainter. Now that she was alone (or as alone as she could ask for), Katara finally looked away, to the window-like rectangle of thin material, allowing herself to cry quietly.

Zuko didn't say anything as he looked away, listening to his wife cry beside him. The words of his mother kept playing in his mind as Zuko shuffled uncomfortably, not quite knowing what to do. He wasn't a comforting type of man, nor was he one that could offer much advice or sympathy. But none of that mattered anymore, because he was her husband now. Taking out a handkerchief, he offered it to her.

"Here," Zuko said quietly. "You'll ruin your make up."

Katara paused, looking at the maroon handkerchief with his name embroidered in gold, and then looking up at him. She was a very neat and tidy crier, Zuko noted, but then he realized that there was probably bending involved, for she was a waterbender after all. It made him feel silly for offering her the handkerchief, but she took it from him gently anyway, electric blue eyes beautiful and glimmering as they glanced at him.

"Thank you." Katara mumbled, dabbing her face carefully.

"You're welcome." Zuko replied stiffly, although he tried to sound soft, turning back to face the front.

* * *

"Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe," Ozai bellowed evenly, the entire hall falling still and silent. Katara looked up from her plate of delicious, fine food, her eyes meeting that of the Fire Lord as he stood at the side of the stage beside the table she and Zuko sat at, so that the guests could see all three of them as he held his glass of champagne high up, his smile unlike anything she had ever seen before.

"No one in this room is more honoured than I as to welcome you into this family, enriching the life of not just my lucky son, but every person that resides here in the Fire Nation," Ozai said loudly. Katara felt stifled under his gaze, like she was being observed and analysed; Hama's teachings rushing back to her reflexively. "You are a diamond amidst these gems of fire, child. We are privileged to be your new home, your new family!"

Everyone in the room raised their glass, as did Katara, though her eyes fixated on the Fire Lord carefully.

Immediately, just by watching the way his wife stiffened under the gaze of his father, watching the water in the jug in front of them swirl subtly, watching her eyes study the Fire Lord like a hunter, did Zuko know that she was intelligent. She sipped her champagne beside him, her eyes unblinking, watching his father even as he retreated. It made Zuko feel a little safer, knowing that he wouldn't have to shield her from the games of his father; it seemed she was more than capable of doing that herself.

The Prince felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see Katara's brother at the side of the magnificently decorated table. Zuko stood, shaking his hand, a part of him waiting for the Water Tribe warrior to strike him with a foreign, strange looking weapon, or maybe even glare and spit at his feet. But Sokka did no such thing, his face calm and placid, a hint of desperation tinged in his blue eyes.

"All I ask is that you try to understand how lucky you are to have her, how much she means to us," Sokka said evenly, his voice quiet and sincere. He looked over to his sister, watching her play with the food on her plate, her eyes cast down. "All I ask is that you take care of her, Prince Zuko. It's time for my sister to be the one who is looked after for a change."

"Of course." Zuko nodded, though didn't think anything of it, thinking back to the similar words of his mother. But as he glanced back at his wife, who was still watching the Fire Lord talk and laugh with guests, Zuko didn't really know if he needed to take care of her at all.

* * *

Katara felt rather proud of herself; she had only been crying in the bathroom for an hour.

She was eighteen years old, a young woman. She knew exactly what happened on wedding nights and she knew exactly what would be the outcome of that. Even the tales her friends told her of supposedly gentle husbands still seemed like horror stories to her as she flicked her fingers, tears flying away from her face. She took out the flowers from her hair, the pins. She took off the gown, the make up, the jewelry.

As she approached the bathroom door, Katara was hesitant and afraid more than anything, because there was absolutely nothing she could do about what was about to happen. In the next room waited her husband, needing to consummate this marriage, and there was nothing Katara could do to stop that. It was the second time in her life when she was absolutely helpless; but the solution last time could not be the solution now.

At first, she had hoped she could have waited it out in the bathroom, in their en suite, but Katara knew she was kidding herself. This was the one part of her marriage she couldn't hide from, the one part she couldn't just pretend didn't matter. She could not live her life in the bathroom, avoiding her husband; even if it wasn't today, she'd have to face her fear. She'd have to learn to deal with it, overcome it.

She'd have to accept the fact that the night was no longer hers.

From now on, at night, she was no longer untouchable or invincible.

She started crying again at the very thought, clamping a hand over her mouth as she calmed herself down, turning the doorknob and walking out before she could cry herself silly all over again. She closed the door quietly behind her, turning to see Zuko, her husband, unrolling the outer maroon sheets of their massive bed, in the huge and rich bedroom that was on the other side of the palace, away from the rest of the family, for privacy.

Katara subconsciously backed herself against the door as she studied him; he looked strange without his rich and extravagant robes. His hair was let loose, ebony and messy and falling over his golden eyes slightly. He wore no shirt, revealing his toned and muscled physique, baggy maroon trousers with the waistband lying a little below his hips. He paused when he saw her, looking up at her with his intense golden eyes. He looked so undone, so natural; in a strange way, it made her feel better. But not enough to erase her fear.

Zuko watched her as she pressed her back against their bathroom door. No gown, no make up, no jewelry, no tribal clothing. Her night clothes were baggy and almost ugly, which made a part of him want to laugh at how unpredictable this girl was. But her face was far from plain, striking and exquisitely exotic, blue eyes alive and wild. Her long, dark curls were over her shoulder in a waterfall, brushing against her jawline as she waited. He could just about see her tremble, even in the dim lighting of the candles.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Zuko stated in his deep, raspy voice.

Lies, Katara knew; the girls said it _always _hurt the first time. But this wasn't about her; this was about her tribe. This was about making sure the Fire Nation would continue to provide and care for them, ensuring their future. This was about making sure no other child grew up motherless like her. Katara forced herself to stop shaking, gathering all the courage she had to walk forward, closer to him, holding the bottom of her oversized shirt.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, she pulled it up-

"No, no!" Zuko said frantically, quietly. He grabbed her wrists lightly and pulled her hands down in front of her again, holding them there gently as he looked down at her. She looked up with surprise and utter confusion, and her azure eyes were wild and alive as she studied him. "We barely know each other...I don't think it would be appropriate to be intimate just yet."

The relief that flooded through Katara almost took control of her, almost made her fling her arms around this man in gratitude. The sigh of relief that escaped her was coupled with her eyes brimming, thanking Tui and La and even these strange Fire Nation gods, for blessing her with at least this one freedom. She nodded slowly up at him, looking at Zuko in a way that made him feel open and vulnerable under her gaze.

"Besides," Zuko shrugged lightly. "I promised your brother and my mother that I would take care of you; forcing you to give yourself to me is not what I class as being a good husband."

He let go of her, and she laid a hand on his forearm. "Thank you," Katara murmured, before moving away and preparing for bed.

They both had their backs to each other, practically clutching the ends of the bed as they laid as far away from each other as possible. Katara heard him snap his fingers and in a flash, every flame in every candle in the room was gone, disappearing into the night. She lay quietly on her side of the bed, wondering what the rest of her marriage would be like, what the rest of her life would be like with this man she barely knew.

"I'm not a monster." Zuko said into the night quietly.

Katara jolted a little at his sudden voice, taking in his words. She didn't know what to say, because the word 'monster' had been thrown around an awful lot since she mastered waterbending at eleven, Hama being the main cause of that. Katara blinked into the night, listening to his steady breathing, wondering how her body still managed to produce tears as the tiny droplets hit the pillow.

"Neither am I." Katara replied gently.

Although she was practically silent as she sniffed and shuffled, Zuko could practically hear his wife's cries resonate through their bedroom. 

* * *

**I tried to get in as many cultural differences as I could manage, since I want to make it very clear that Zuko and Katara are from totally different worlds. And yes, Agnithorus and Kaithaya are derived from the word Agni Kai - it'll all make sense later, I promise. Oh, and I know the references to Hama are really annoying, but they're kind of necessary. Sorry about that. **

**Thank you so much for the incredible feedback - leave a review and tell me what you think. **

**- Yin**


	4. Awaken

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER

* * *

**Awaken**

When Zuko's eyes flutter open, he forgets for a second that he has a wife, sleeping beside him.

It's only when he sits up, the thin sheet falling from his bare torso does he fully comprehend her place in their bed, in his life. She has the sheet covering her feet only, probably because of the intense heat she wasn't used to at night. Katara slept with her back to her new husband, her knees brought up to her stomach, her fingers curled as they lay close to her head, her breathing almost silent.

Her long, dark curls were splayed out across her pillow like a fan, reaching all the way to the tips of Zuko's pillow, in fact, and he marveled at shiny texture and length for a moment, at the varied spirals of hair he had never seen before. Zuko's golden eyes flickered to her face, calm and deeply asleep, dried tears still on her cheeks, her full, dark pink lips parted as she breathed, her oversized night wear shrouding her petite body.

Zuko didn't quite know what to do as he sat there for a moment, wishing he knew how to handle this new, foreign responsibility as a husband. He felt slightly naked compared to Katara, who was practically hidden under her huge clothing. He looked down at his bare chest and wondered if this may have made her feel uncomfortable, if it was the reason she may have felt pressured to give herself to him the night before.

The Prince sighed, running a hand through his thick, ebony hair as he got up, noting to wear a shirt to bed from now on. As he moved to the bathroom, he looked back at Katara for a second, debating whether to wake her or not. But the image of her at their wedding flashed through his mind, coupled with her quiet crying that he listened to on the way to their reception, and Zuko decided that she'd earned the extra hours of sleep.

Besides, she was a child of the moon; she wasn't expected to rise with the sun like him.

* * *

As Katara's eyes fluttered open, they were greeted with fire.

It wasn't blinding and overbearing, slicing through the fatigue that still riddled through her body. It was calm, dim, since the curtains were still drawn; it took Katara a few moments to take in her strange surroundings, especially the sight before her. Zuko sat in the middle of a small wheel of tiny candles, his fists touching as he breathed in, the flames all leaning towards his toned and muscular body.

Katara blinked, wondering what kind of ritual this was as she watched silently; the flames were practically a part of his body as they swayed to Zuko's every movement, to every crevice of him, alive and dancing and bright, captivating the waterbender, because this was the first firebender she had seen up close before. Even his scar seemed illuminated by the orange and yellow flames, the shadow casting over parts of him only accentuating the muscles of his arms that showed through his maroon, sleeveless shirt.

Golden eyes flickered open when he felt a shift in the atmosphere, blinking rapidly as they met the glimmering azure eyes of the waterbender, still laying down, facing him across the room. Zuko cleared his throat as she sat up slowly, watching the way her eyes studied the flames in excruciating detail.

"E-Err, I'm sorry for waking you," Zuko said quietly in his deep, raspy voice, fists falling from his meditating position. "I thought that if I closed the curtains it'd be easier for you to sleep...I apologize; I should've meditated somewhere else-"

"No, no," Katara said softly, sitting with her knees together in their bed. Even though they were a good few paces away, he could see her caramel skin glow from the dim light of the small flames, her wildly curly hair cascading over her shoulder. "This is your room, too. I apologize if I disturbed your ritual."

"It's no ritual," Zuko explained gently, scratching his head. "It's meditation, nothing holy about it; it's how you connect with and control your inner fire."

Katara blinked, her head tilting. "Inner...fire?"

"Y-Yeah," Zuko nodded, raising his hand to pat against the center of his chest softly. "It's right here, the center of your being, the core to your soul. It's a part of who you are, _what _you are. My uncle always told me that if I could control my inner fire, nothing could uproot me."

Katara paused as she swung her legs off the bed carefully, her small, bare feet brushing against the thick cream coloured carpet. She thought carefully as she blinked, her hands still resting on the bed either side of her, hair brushing against her jaw. "So...should I be meditating, also? What will happen to me if I cannot control my own...inner fire...as well as everyone else in the Fire Nation?"

Zuko breathed out a small laugh, looking down, and Katara awed at his perfect teeth, his smile charming and soft, reaching his golden eyes that looked at her with gentle intensity she didn't understand. She looked at him, perplexed, wondering what she had said that was funny; she looked away, wishing she knew more about this place, more about this culture, more about firebending. She felt so foreign here, so out of place.

"Only firebenders are said to have inner fires," Zuko said quietly, the flames around him flickering to his every word. He watched her nod solomnly and look away, embarrassed. "Although I'm sure we all each have our own form of it, somehow."

"I'm apologize for my misunderstanding on the matter..." Katara said quietly as she looked down at the bed.

"You don't need to apologize to me." the Prince stated gently.

She looked up at him, eyes slightly confused as she nodded. She got up slowly, walking to the bathroom to freshen up for the day, wondering why this man was so different compared to the men of her tribe, on the contrary, compared to every man who was a husband she had ever met. Closing the bathroom door behind her, marveling in the pristine, beautiful architecture, Katara knew that the sooner she got used to this place, the sooner she'd forget how incapable she was at being a wife.

* * *

By the time she had finished bathing and padded out, Zuko was gone.

Instead, a young girl took his place across the room, the same gentle female servant from yesterday that had tended to her. She smiled at Katara, her face youthful and her beauty simple. She must have been a year or so younger than the waterbender herself as she knelt down on the floor, bowing her head. Katara blinked down at her, not quite sure what to make of her as she observed her cautiously in surprise.

"My lady, wife of our dear Prince Zuko," the girl started in her light, gentle voice. She looked up at Katara, her eyes a dark sandy colour, her smile sweet and genuine. "My name is Hyara and I am twenty one years old. Fire Lady Ursa appointed me the honour of being your royal handmaiden."

"R-Royal handmaiden?" Katara repeated, tucking some stray curls behind her ear. "Please stand, Miss Hyara. You need not bow to a mere foreigner such as myself. Please explain to me your purpose as a...royal handmaiden?"

"Nonsense, my lady!" Hyara exclaimed quietly, standing. Her attire was simple and plain; maroon tunic, sinched in at the waist with a thick black belt, even darker trousers underneath and black boots. Her remained in the sleek, black ponytail from yesterday. "You are to be our Princess in a year's time! You see, every girl that marries into or is born into the Fire Nation royal family is appointed a royal handmaiden; for us women have different requirements as opposed to men, my lady."

"Oh, I see..." Katara said slowly, biting her lip. "You know, I thought that you were younger than me; I suppose the girls here in the Fire Nation are very youthful looking."

"Oh, I'm afraid not," Hyara laughed, her hands still behind her back as she stood up straight, her smile beaming and gentle. "You see, my mother was an Air Nomad, and they are known for their resounding youth. My Fire Nation characteristics were inherited from my late father, who was a firebender. You can be surprised how quickly the girls age here, my lady. I suspect that one of the many reasons why they envy you is because they know your beauty will last far longer than theirs."

"Envy?" Katara repeated, azure eyes blinking. "What makes you draw such a conclusion?"

Hyara bit her lip as her smile fell slightly, pausing. "You may find that the citizens, even the nobles here, are rather...stubborn to change. I say this only for your own good, my lady; be wary when out and about. It may take the Fire Nation and it's people some time to accept you."

"I was expecting nothing less," Katara admitted. Her flickered down to her clothing, which was still her baggy nightwear. "As my handmaiden...do you know what clothing it is I should be wearing?"

"Oh, of course, my lady! I apologize for my idle chatter!" Hyara laughed, taking Katara's hand gently and leading her to her and Zuko's bed, which was already made and immaculate looking, the smell of freshly cleaned sheets filling Katara's nose. Upon it lay numerous Fire Nation outfits, ranging from extremely extravagant to the very practical. "Here I have laid out the attire which is suitable for a new, young lady of the Fire Nation such as yourself. Pick whatever you feel most comfortable in, my lady."

Katara pondered for a while, before choosing a pair of loose maroon trousers that stopped just mid-calf, with an apron-like piece of cloth to be worn over it. The top with it revealed her stomach and fastened in a knot under the bust, a thick strap upon one shoulder, some upper arm golden bangles and wrist cuffs matched with it. Hyara chuckled quietly as Katara held up her chosen outfit, looking at her handmaiden with confusion.

"Is it too inappropriate?" Katara asked, biting her lip. "I suppose the open stomach may anger the Prin- I mean, my husband..."

"No, no, my lady," Hyara said gently, taking the clothing from Katara as she started to undress the waterbender carefully. "It's just that you've chosen an outfit that is of middle class; most noblewomen would choose the finer robes. However, I feel your choice is appropriate; if you are seen wearing middle class clothing, the citizens may warm to you and your inability to see a difference between the nobles and the commoners-"

"Or they will hate me even more for my ignorance on their hierarchy system..." Katara grumbled, making the young handmaiden laugh.

"And don't you worry about our Prince Zuko," Hyara assured, her eyes kind and gentle as she carefully lifted Katara's oversized shirt over her head, beggining to put on her undergarments for her, which were not the wrappings that Katara was used to, but a smaller, thinner more practical version that only covered the essential areas. "Believe me when I say that he, like his uncle, is a good man. You are lucky to have him."

Katara said nothing as Hyara dressed her, since she wanted to find out for herself.

* * *

Only when Hyara escorted Katara down to breakfast did she understand what she meant when she said the people of the Fire Nation were 'stubborn to change'.

Katara was not stupid; she did not expect every soul in the nation to welcome her with open arms and marvel in the water she manipulated. She expected some gruffness, some whispers, some disapproving looks to the fact that their almighty Prince Zuko had married a filthy Water Tribe peasant, marring their beloved royal family bloodline with the common blood she would bring through the heirs. But Katara did not expect this.

The nobles in the palace either ignored her very existence, spat at her from afar with hatred, or worse, mocked her customs by bowing haughtily and cackling with the other nobles, hissing derogative comments loud enough just so she could hear, but quiet enough to not pose as a threat. Katara swallowed as she passed these people, wishing she had been more thankful of the close-knit community of her tribe when she was still part of them.

Hyara was close by her side, however, secretly noting the names of the shameful nobles.

"I apologize on their behalf, my lady," Hyara said quietly as they approached the dining hall. "The opinion you must have of this nation must be a marred one indeed. You are a waterbender, are you not? If these tyrants are to say one more comment, why not assert your status with your element?"

Katara shook her head as her azure cast were cast down. "No, Miss Hyara...they already have enough of a reason to hate me; they don't need another. If I just play the part for this year, by the time my coronation comes around, maybe they'll accept me."

Hyara smiled, her dark, sandy eyes gentle. "You will make a fine Princess, my lady."

"I hope so." Katara replied, smiling faintly before entering the dining hall.

The room itself was probably the most immaculate looking room in the palace, the maroon tapestries alone costing more than what her entire tribe was worth. The royal family, who were already seated in front of empty plates, looked to Katara all at once, making her blink, stiffening. Her eyes found that of Ozai's, who grinned at her in a sly fashion, unsettling something inside of her. He stood, and the rest of the family followed suit.

"Ah! The diamond of our nation; my daughter-in-law!" the Fire Lord called out. His long, straight, dark hair was immaculately kept, age barely touching his features as his golden eyes bore into her body, making Katara stare back with steadiness and rigidity. When she bowed, she kept her head up, because her instincts told her to never turn her back on this man. He perked up at the look on her face, grin broadening. "Please, child, sit."

Zuko quickly left his seat, offering his hand to his wife. Although he was glad that Katara was aware of his father, he didn't want to risk anything and let her stare back at him too long, just in case. Her lips parted in surprise as her azure eyes darted between his large, soft hand and his golden eyes, forgetting momentarily that she had a husband, and that her husband was _him_. Taking his hand, Zuko lead her to the seat beside him, pulling out her chair for her.

She murmured her thanks, still unable to bring herself to look at him. A waiter from behind her put a plate of food in front of her; on that plate alone was food more expensive than her clothes alone back at her tribe. It smelled delicious, the spices radiating off of it. The family started to eat quietly, and Katara looked either side of her plate to find an array of cutlery, that was apparently, all for her. Daunted, her eyes looked to the eating family, not knowing what to eat with.

Zuko coughed, seeing her worry, and her glimmering azure met his; he looked at her, reaching out and taking the third fork to the left slowly, so that she could remember the placement. After a blink and a pause, she followed suit, looking to him for confirmation. Zuko almost smiled at the adorably beautiful look of confusion on her face, and he nodded discreetly, before they both turned back to their plate of food.

Out of the corner of her eye, Katara watched her husband, wondering why on earth he was being so kind to her. For some reason, ever since she arrived here, she felt that she didn't deserve it. But Zuko was acting so differently, and she couldn't figure out why; first, he agreed to make her a betrothal necklace in her custom. Then offering his handkerchief when she cried on their wedding day. Then agreeing to not consummating their marriage until she was ready.

And _now _he was practically protecting her, stopping her from looking like a fool in front of everybody.

She continued to contemplate her husband's motives, because she hadn't even known of the husbands treating their wives this well so soon back in the tribes; as she thought, Katara put a small piece of a vegetable-like food in her mouth, chewing it gently. The spice from within suddenly exploded in her sensitive mouth, making her stiffen and her eyes widen, stopping herself from taking everyone's water with a flick of her hand and freezing it within her mouth.

"Enjoying our cuisine, diamond of the south?" Ozai called from the far end of the dining table, his eyes lifting to meet her.

Katara could only nod slowly and smile faintly, because the more she chewed, the hotter this vegetable-like food got. She coughed slightly with her mouth closed, the spice getting stuck in her throat and making her eyes water. She reached for her water and swallowed it thickly, freezing some on her tongue. She looked down at her plate of food, dreading having to finish this entire meal of spice-

"Here," Zuko whispered faintly. He nudged her elbow with his, and she looked under the table to see a napkin folded in his hand, upon it laying some type of cold fish. "It's the mildest thing here. Take this and give me your treezo."

"My...my what?" Katara replied quietly, taking the napkin from him regardless.

"The pepper-potato you just ate," Zuko whispered, eyes gesturing to that dreadful vegetable-like food on her plate.

Katara understood, discreetly shoveling the food into her own napkin and passing it to Zuko, who put it back on his own plate. She tentatively tried the fish, marveling in the light and refreshing taste that cooled her taste buds instantly. Although she ate it all, finishing it happily, the burning sensation from the previous cuisine was still present in her mouth, making her eyes continue to water as she used her bending to solve both problems.

"Do you want my water?" Zuko mumbled, golden eyes attentive and intoxicating.

"Oh, no thank you," Katara whispered. "I already numbed my mouth with-"

She froze instantly, shaking her head as a final response before shoveling more of the fish into her mouth, cursing to Tui for being so stupid, for almost letting her darkest, deepest secret fall between the cracks so easily. Zuko nodded slowly as he watched her become rigid and stiff, turning back to his meal as the rest of the family continued to eat. Katara punished herself inwardly; if this nation could not handle her waterbending, there was no way they could handle _that._

* * *

When Ursa and Iroh request for her, later that day, Katara practically begs Hyara to come with her.

She tries to think about every little detail of what she did or did not do since she arrived here; pronounced a word incorrectly, dressed inappropriately, not treating Zuko well enough, staring down their Fire Lord, and Katara thinks that maybe that list will go on forever. She thinks that she should kiss this treaty goodbye, her marriage will be annulled, she'll flee back to a penniless tribe that shuns her and is then forced to become a nomad of some sort-

But then Iroh opens the door, his face beaming, golden eyes so much like Zuko's in a way.

"What kind of tea would like, my dear?"

Katara gapes, unable to utter a single word because in all honestly, she's not sure whether she's relieved or not. There's a selfish little part of her that thinks that maybe she _wanted_ to get scolded, to get shunned by the Fire Nation and even her tribe if this arrangement fell through. Maybe she wanted to travel the world and see what it had to offer other than Hama's lies and her future mapped out by other people. It's horrible and wicked and cruel, but she can't help that part of her that longs for freedom as she shakes her head lightly.

"I...I don't know..." Katara admits, licking her lips in nervousness.

"Jasmine it is, then!" Iroh grins, offering his hand out to the young girl. She takes it lightly, allowing him to lead her into the room, Hyara following closely behind her as Katara was seated at a small mahogany table, opposite the Fire Lady herself, who smiled over her cup of steaming tea.

Katara bowed, and Ursa just smiled as she put down her cup of tea and picked up the waterbender's shoulders, smiling down at her like she deserved it. The Fire Lady was undoubtedly beautiful, her pale skin flawless, pink lips full and always smiling, it seemed. And when Katara looked into her eyes, she knew that Zuko truly was her son, for the golden orbs that gleamed in the setting sunlight by the window was practically identical to her husband's.

"Please, sweetheart, do not bow to me," Ursa said gently, her voice as gentle as silk as she gestured for both Hyara and Katara to sit as she resumed her place opposite the table. Katara didn't know how to feel, what to say as Iroh handed her a cup of hot tea, joining the table with them. They smiled at her and she stiffened under their gaze, still feeling like she was doing something wrong.

"We just thought that you'd like to join us for our little tea sessions, my dear," Iroh started, sipping the hot liquid with a sigh. He held the mug in his wrinkled hands, his aged face sweet and pure. "We understand that it must be hard for you, dear. What with marrying so suddenly, no family around."

"I..." Katara started, looking down at her mug. She scratched her hair, trying to think of a good response. She wished she could bend the tea around the cup like she did when she was nervous, but refrained from doing so, like she had been refraining for a while now.

"You don't need to explain yourself, sweetheart," Ursa said gently, and Katara didn't know how to interpret the pet-name that flowed from her mouth so easily. Her smile was so small, yet so genuine. She looked down for a second, her eyes then flickering up, darting between Iroh and Hyara. "Do you think I could have a moment alone with my daughter-in-law?"

The two nodded and left for the balcony on the other side of the room abruptly, taking their tea with them, as Ursa got up to sit beside Katara. The woman hesitated for a moment, looking at the young master. The waterbender was so beautiful, yet so distant and worried, like every breath she took was a wrong one. Katara's electric blue eyes watched the Fire Lady closely as she watched her back, smelling her clean, fresh scent, wondering if that was what all mothers smelt like.

"I didn't see your mother at the wedding," Ursa started softly, golden eyes warm and concerned.

"She passed away when I was young, from sickness," Katara explained plainly, her hands fumbling in her lap. "I think that was the reason why my father agreed to this entire ordeal; he'd rather have me here, as a royal in another nation, than dead like my mother. It makes sense, I suppose; but then again, I know nothing of parenthood."

"I'm so sorry," Ursa whispered, because she honestly meant it. "She'd have been proud of you, of your bravery to come here."

Katara scoffed lightly. "I don't even know what that feels like; having a mother to be proud of you, ashamed at you, mad at you, loving you, " she said, trying to smile. "I don't know what it's like to have a mother, Fire Lady Ursa; which is precisely why I already know I will make a terrible mother myself. La, I don't even know how to be a good wife; it's just a matter of time before I ruin this all. For that...no words can express how sorry I-"

Katara honestly didn't know how to react as Ursa pulled her small body to hers, cradling her like she deserved; the waterbender blinked in the embrace, breathing in that warm, comforting smell for the first time in her life. Upon reflex, although it was slow and anxious, Katara's arms wind around the Fire Lady as she rocked her softly, and Katara could hear her sniffing into her hair.

"My, sweetheart, you remind me so much of myself," Ursa breathed, pulling back with a smile, blinking her tears away, taking hold of Katara's hands. "I was exactly your age when I was sent from my home to marry Fire Lord Ozai. I knew nothing and no one, and my husband was far from an exemplary man; and Agni, I was already carrying Zuko by the time of my coronation."

She paused, and in this time, Katara looked at their hands joined together, marveling in this foreign, yet wonderful feeling of having someone care about you; someone who wasn't your family or servant, some who wasn't inclined to care, but just did.

"Ever since I found out about this engagement, I've done my best to raise a man who you would be proud to call your husband," Ursa said quietly, squeezing Katara's hands as she looked into her azure eyes with her glistening golden ones. "I don't want you to suffer like I did with my own husband. I know this isn't what either of us wanted, sweetheart, but it's what the gods have given to us; and there are people, young girls, who are much worse off than you and I."

Katara's lip trembled as she nodded, looking down to hide her tears; but Ursa just smiled gently and lifted her head, holding her face in her hands and looking upon Katara like she was her own, like she had done nothing wrong, like she belonged here, like she deserved to be here just like anyone else, and Katara thought her heart my burst.

"And don't call me Fire Lady Ursa anymore," she added with a smile, her beautiful face gleaming. "Call me mum; you married my son, so you are my daughter-in-law, after all."

Katara nodded as her face crumpled and a sob escaped her throat, as Ursa gathered her in her arms like she was a child, rocking her back and forth. Katara kept saying the word in her head: _mum, mum, mum, mum_. It sounded so strange, saying it herself when she'd only ever heard others say it around her. It felt so strange, being in the arms of a woman who took her in like they were bound by blood, when really, they were just the foreigners that were forced upon royalty.

"And don't you worry about being a good wife or mother; I can see the charm in you already, sweetheart," Ursa praised sweetly, quietly, stroking Katara's hair as she sobbed into her shoulder like a newborn, clutching onto her like it wasn't safe to let go. Every anguish she'd ever held within her heart poured out then and there, because now, she finally had a mother to listen and console her. "Besides, a wife can only be as good as her husband is to her; and Zuko is good to you, is he not?"

"Yes," Katara admitted between hiccups, nodding into the crook of Ursa's neck. "He is."

She thought back over the last few days, how he'd helped her, excused her of so much, took care of her not just as a mere guest or stranger. And she repaid him only by learning nothing of his heritage, his culture, of _him _as a man.

Ursa's words sunk; this was the life their gods and her spirits had given to her, and she could not change that. And only then did Katara realize that if she were to do anything right with the situation given to her, she'd at least try to make the most of this arrangement; for everyone's sake.

* * *

**With this last scene, I'm not saying that Katara has to suck it up and stop being such a baby and deal with it, but just make the most out of a bad situation. I personally think that an arranged marriage, for me, would be my absolute worst nightmare - and my parents are Indian for crying out loud! **

**(And yeah, I spell it 'mum' because I'm from the UK, London).**

**Thank you all for the incredible amount of feedback - it's been like 3 chapters and over 50 reviews?! What?! That's a lot for me! **

**- Yin**


	5. Share

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER

* * *

**Share**

"So, my nephew - is married life treating you well?"

Zuko thinks long and hard about the answer to his uncle's question.

There's a notable change in his wife, the waterbender, and Zuko doesn't quite know how to feel about it; he wonders if the girl he met at Ba Sing Se three months ago, crying and and raging and bending like it was an extension of herself, is a totally different person compared to the girl who bows whenever he enters the room, asks him about his day and its contents, keeping her mouth closed and her opinions silent around him, around everyone - the perfect and beautiful and most obedient wife a man could ever want. But that was what confused and unsettled Zuko the most, because the girl in Ba Sing Se and the girl now just did not add up.

"Yeah, it's great..." Zuko mumbled flatly behind the rim of his cup of tea, inhaling the warm liquid into his lungs.

"Maybe you should make an effort to learn more about her culture," Ursa said with a smile, watching her son focus on his cup of tea intently as he listened to her. "It'll make her feel like you care about her as a person, rather than your wife or the mother to your future children."

Zuko didn't say anything as he sipped his tea and thought over the suggestion, wondering why the prospect of growing closer to Katara unsettled him.

* * *

Just because Katara kept her snarky comments to herself didn't mean she was okay with this.

She sighed into the mirror, running the tap just so she could bend some water, relieve some stress, even if it was in the bathroom. She pulled the stream of water towards her, pressing the particles together and pulling them apart again as she breathed in and out, copying the techniques she'd listened to Zuko practice in the morning every day when he meditated. It helped, but it did not help her urge to soar through the seas, wind the water around her body and shoot herself upwards, slice away at a thick rock and relish in the sound of it breaking before her.

Nevertheless, she was careful in keeping her waterbending behind closed doors as she pushed it back down he sink, opening the bathroom door once more. Even though she was trying to make the most of this life, tried to be a good daughter-in-law, a good wife to the Prince of the Fire Nation, a silent and obedient women that pretended to be far less capable than she actually was (because Tui have mercy if she couldn't kill these people in their sleep like Hama had trained her to do since she was twelve), Katara _hated _being married - she _hated _being a wife.

She remembered watching the girls in her tribe from afar as they bowed when their husbands entered the room, stayed silent and obedient when asked to complete a task, offered polite conversation in moments of silence and pitying those girls for living such an oppressed life; but here she was, doing the exact same thing with her own husband, being his pet. Because this wasn't some Water Tribe man she could just slap in the face with a pale of water; this was a Prince. This was a Prince of the country that was saving her people as she speaks through an arrangement that could be torn from her and her tribe within seconds.

And in the end, Katara cared more about her people than her freedom.

The waterbender sighed, not quite closing the door to the en suit behind her; she felt disgusting and sticky and dirty all over her body, even though she had just bathed this morning and it was almost evening and the temperature was supposed to deplete. She pushed her hair over her shoulder again; thick, dark and long curls that made her feel even hotter under the stifling sun that never left the Fire Nation. From the doorway, Katara reached out for the water that ran through the pipes of the tap and drew some out, covering her scalp and hair in the cool liquid as she sighed in relief.

The door opened, and Prince Zuko walked in barely noticing her, but when he did, he froze.

He didn't expect her to be here before dinner, let alone with water encasing her hair like that in such a strange yet remarkable way. His wife quickly looked away from him as she pulled the liquid away from her scalp with ease, and Zuko watched the foreign movements of waterbending, how different and clean and calm it was compared to the roaring jumps and kicks of firebending. And then, as if by magic, she cocked her wrist and flicked her elbow out a few times and the water was gone, dispersing into the air; Zuko didn't know much about waterbending, but that silent, small part of him was more than curious.

She bowed, shiny, dark curls falling forward. "My Prince," Katara greeted evenly, her voice flat even though she tried to sound sincere. "Has the day been treating you well so far?"

"Uh..." Zuko started, scratching the back of his head, displacing his topknot, not quite knowing how to answer. Katara watches him bite his rather full, pale pink lips, golden eyes shimmering as he closed their bedroom door behind him softly, gesturing to their bed. "Actually...I kind of want to talk to you about that."

Katara immediately stiffened as he walked over to their bed, adding two and two together. Her insides quivered as she wondered why she had allowed herself to be so, so stupid, to think that she could get away with not being intimate for almost two months now. Zuko read that look on her face, that silent panic as her electric blue eyes darted to their perfectly made bed and his approaching body.

"No, no," Zuko assured quickly, waving his hands slightly. "I just want to sit down so we can _talk_. Nothing else, just converse."

Katara nodded stiffly, moving slowly to sit beside him on the end of their bed, facing him slightly as he did her. Zuko took a moment to think about what he was going to say before he said it, because he wasn't exactly the type that communicated that well with others; but he wanted things to be different with her, since she was his wife, after all. He wanted to prevent her from seeing his usual impatient and frustrated self, since that wasn't how he wanted her to think of him. Katara waited patiently, eyeing his indecisive eyes, strong form, defined jaw, dark hair pulled up into his topknot.

"Look, I...I think it's great that you stay true to your culture in treating me so well," Zuko started, his voice deep and even, calm as he tried to explain himself properly. "But growing up and watching my parents call their lack of a relationship a marriage is something that I will never forget, something that I would never, ever want to happen to me or my future wife. Which is you, and you know that, and I know that, duh, because I married you, and..."

Katara watched him fumble and refrained from snorting with laugher, silent as she urged him to continue.

"My mum has always had to put up with my father, do whatever he says, keep her mouth shut for her own good, lest he loose his temper and do or say something unforgivable," Zuko carried on, pausing briefly. "I've always known that when I come of age, I would marry. And after watching my mum suffer for so long...it just made me realize that I'd never want to be a husband like that, make my own children watch their mother go through that. I know that this isn't what either of us was expecting, but...we're stuck with each other for the rest of our lives, whether we like it or not. And I want things to be different."

Katara blinked at him, at his bluntness, wondering where he was going with this.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, it's nice that you're nice to me, but I don't want 'nice'," Zuko said, immediately regretting it as he realized it lacked sense. "As in, I don't want a wife who'll sit there like a doll and mother our children and that be it. I want a partner, a friend, someone who I can support, someone who can support me in return, but also call me out on my bullshit-"

Zuko froze at his use of language. "Oh bollocks, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to swear-"

Katara bit back another snort as his face dropped, realizing he'd sworn again. "It's fine."

"Okay, so what I want you to understand is..." Zuko fumbled again, clearing his throat. "If you don't like something, tell me. If something pisses you- I mean, angers you, shout at me. If you don't agree with something, then say it. And if you don't want to ask me how my day went, that's fine. In a weird way, even though you sort of freaked me out back then, I want you to be the like the girl you were in Ba Sing Se. Like I said, I want a partner with opinions, advice to offer, ideas to share, even if it means you'll get all mad like you did before. I want our marriage to have a foundation of something other than obedience. Something more solid, less oppressive, like honesty and trust. Does...that make sense?"

"Y-Yeah..." Katara said slowly, letting her shoulders droop, feeling a release of pressure within her. Her eyes tentatively, electric blue and deep and still a little cautious as she spoke carefully, like she was testing the waters. "So you're saying that if I feel mopey or irritated or upset...it's okay for me to show that...in front of you?"

Zuko nodded. "Yeah."

Katara let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "That...that makes me feel a lot better."

"Kai, I hope so," Zuko replied warily, leaning back on their bed. "If it was me in your position, forced to live in the tribes, away from my home, I'd kick up much more of a fuss than you, believe me."

Katara blinked, her eyes drifting. "You say that a lot here..."

He looked at her. "Say what?"

"Kai," Katara sounded out slowly, feeling the strange language on her lips. "Kai and Agni...everyone says that a lot here. Are they your Spirits?"

"Spirits?" Zuko repeated in confusion. "No, they're Gods...well, one of them is. There's this whole legend about it, about the formation of the first Agni Kai; a dual between two firebenders to the death. It's a big thing and all, but...the myth is just a lie, I'm sure, something from our old culture-"

"Tell me," Katara insisted, facing him properly. She held his gaze when he raised a brow at her, watching her calm and strikingly beautiful face watch him with alertness; he didn't exactly like talking about Agni Kais, for obvious reasons, but her voice was gentle and honest. "You're my husband - your culture is my culture now."

Zuko blinked, because it was the first time she had referred to him as her husband openly to him. Zuko pondered for a moment, clearing his throat, turning to face her properly on the bed as he thought of the old tale in his head after so long. Katara watched him carefully, waiting patiently, going over what he had just said to her, and it was the first time she thought of the rest of her life not being filled with dread and sorrow - because at least, in front of him, Zuko was allowing her to keep at least _one _part of herself. Her personality.

"Okay," Zuko started evenly, licking his lips as he thought. "In the Realm of Gods, the King and Queen of Gods were blessed with a daughter; Kaithaya, the Goddess of Fire. She was undeniably beautiful as well as she was powerful, the most skillful warrior to exist but this was not enough for her father, the King of Gods, who had always wanted a son. After years of bickering and being tired of not being appreciated for her almighty power, of not being loved for who she was, Kaithaya ran away, taking up a mortal form and descending to the human world."

"Even though Kaithaya hated the wars and the violence and the suffering, she came to appreciate and adore the way mankind loved. That's when she met Agnithorus; a common, young and kind man in the middle of a market place," Zuko explained, and Katara listened intently. "They fell in love very quickly and got married; they also had a daughter, and because she was a demi-God of fire, her mother being the Goddess of Fire herself, she was said to be the first firebender, inheriting some of her mother's godlike abilities."

"Anyway, Kaithaya's father grew angrier and angrier at the disobedience of his daughter who failed to return, so he tracked her down, livid at the revelation that she had married and bred with a mortal," Zuko said slowly, letting Katara soak up the words. "In his rage, he challenged her to a dual; if he won and he killed her, no harm would ever come to her mortal child and husband. However, Kaithaya knew that even if she won, the other Gods of the realm would be furious at the loss of their King, threatening her family's existence."

He paused and Katara leaned forward slightly in anticipation, because this story was all too familiar.

"Now, you've gotta understand, Kaithaya was one of, if not the most powerful of the Gods, for she was a product of the King and Queen, born to be a warrior," Zuko explained, and he couldn't help but let his eyes drift. "But her love for her daughter and husband outweighed her love for power by far. So she let her father kill her in the dual, knowing that if she did, her family would be safe. And in it's aftermath, the King of Gods was ashamed of himself, slaying his only child, his beloved daughter. And so he named the sacred dual of death an Agni Kai, in remembrance of the love his daughter Kaithaya found with the mortal, Agnithorus."

There was a pause as Katara blinked. "S-So what happened to her husband? And their daughter, the first firebender?"

"Some say that she was so enraged by her grandfather's doing, by the sorrow he brought to her father at her mother's death, that she tried to fight her way into the Realm of Gods to challenge him to an Agni Kai herself," Zuko shrugged, eyes meeting hers. "Others say she devoted herself to the arts of firebending and motherhood, because she wanted to spread her genes and grant her children with the power to firebend, for then, Kaithaya would never truly die. But no one really knows what happened - I doubt it even did."

"That's...that's a really sad story," Katara said finally, her words slow as she thought about it in her mind.

"Yeah, I don't like it that much," Zuko said firmly. His twitched the trace the line of his scar, to feel the puckered skin underneath his fingertips. But he didn't want to acknowledge that part of him in front of her, so he sighed as he stood up, scratching his head. "We should probably go down to dinner."

Katara nodded slowly, following him and wondering why the story made her feel so on edge. Because, in Katara's mind, Hama was the King of Gods, the one who hunted her down (in a strange and metaphorical way) and she had one that battle five years ago, so her threat was diminished. Order was restored. Nothing and no one else could harm her or the people she loved.

Right?

* * *

The first thing Katara noticed when she and her husband went down to dinner was that nobody uttered even a single remark towards her.

She waited for the spits of fury of the noblemen and women, waited for them to look at her in disgust and mutter insults under their breath as she walked passed, but none came. Instead, they all greeted her and the Prince, their smiles fond and polite, people who had cursed at her the previous day smiling right in her face today. It then dawned on Katara that in Zuko's presence, she was unlikely to suffer from any discrimination, for he was true royalty, and to insult his wife in his presence would be frowned upon and considered blasphemy, in a way.

She sighed beside him in irritation because of this, because she didn't want to need having her husband around just to not get discriminated - although, she was marveling the feeling of letting out her emotions rather than holding them in like before.

Even at dinner, there was a change of seating that Ozai had arranged (even though he did not attend this meal), forcing Katara to be locked between Zuko and Azula. She'd never really talked to Zuko's sister before, mainly because she wasn't often in the palace and she didn't seem very approachable. Her features were sharp, straight black hair perfectly kept, as well as her blank expression that didn't change for anything or anyone. Katara took in a deep breath as she looked down at her food, knowing that she should at least try to take an interest Zuko's sister, for she was her family now.

"You know, back in our tribe, the bride has to ask permission of the groom's sister before the wedding," Katara tried. Zuko glanced at her, not knowing whether to laugh at her attempt or stop her from talking to Azula, but could do nothing as she continued. "I apologize for not following through with the custom-"

"No need to apologize," Azula cut off sharply, inspecting her food rather than looking at the waterbender. "You're not in the tribes anymore - you're in the Fire Nation now, and we don't do that here. Who my brother marries is none of my concern."

"Azula," Ursa said under her breath, nudging her daughter's foot under the table. "Just because your father isn't here doesn't mean you have to stop playing nice-"

"I never played nice, _mother,_ because I never play," Azula snapped flatly, her eyes glancing up to Ursa for only a second. "I don't know why father didn't take me, anyway. Like he knows how to shut up the rebels like I do."

"Rebels?" Katara asked, turning to Zuko for guidance.

Zuko swallowed his food slowly. "You see, uh...there are few people who aren't exactly happy with the way Oz- I mean, my father rules-"

"A few people? There are thousands of them, _brother_," Azula cut in, her expression still blank and sharp like her voice, like her speech. She flicked a strand of hair over her shoulder, eyes skittering over to the waterbender for the first time, properly. "They're trying to overthrow my father and put a new ruler on the throne, like the idiots they are. It's a burgeoning problem, waterbender, so it's best you start leaning about it, that is, if you are ever become the Fire Lady - though, I doubt it-"

"Azula," Iroh warned, shaking his head.

The firebender shrugged, looking back down at her plate. "I'm just being honest, _Uncle_."

Katara didn't say anything as she continued to watch the Princess from the corner of her eye, analysing her stiff actions, her sharpness, her blank face, her golden, beady eyes that fluttered with thought. It was an all too similar act, because Katara knows exactly what acting looks like, because she's had to do it before. She knows exactly what it's like to be someone's puppet, and all of a sudden the waterbender fits two and two together, noting her earlier observation of Azula hardly ever being in the palace like she should be, as the Fire Nations princess - she then remembers being told that she is a very powerful bender.

And then Katara realizes that she has much more in common with her husband's sister than she thought she did.

But she says nothing as she eats quietly, being wary of the firebending Princess Azula from now on.

* * *

**I didn't want to make Azula too mean or too passive; I just wanted to stress the fact that she just doesn't care, because she has other things to worry about - things that Katara probably understands better than anyone. (It'll make sense later). ****  
**

**And I'm seriously flipping out over the reviews, faourites and follows, guys - thank you so much, to each and every one of you. **

**- Yin**


	6. Dictate

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER

* * *

**Dictate **

Katara can't help but read Malakar's letter over and over and over.

Even though they've been writing to each other every day, just like with everyone else back in the tribe, this letter held such truth, such significance that Katara couldn't ignore. It was making her re-think this entire situation even more so than she had been lately, re-think this entire marriage because, like Malakar had pointed out, it was revolutionary for her. This could change not only her life, but the lives of so many other people, lives that didn't have to be restricted to even her tribe or the Northern one, but all over the world.

In one year's time, if she chose to, Katara '...could be the catalyst that changed everything.'

Because she was so enthralled by her friend's words, roaming the halls of the palace as she half-heartedly looked for Zuko to discuss the idea with, Katara didn't even realize where she was going until she bumped into her, the beautiful noblewoman who exhaled like Katara when their bodies jutted together. The wife of the Prince pulled back, blinking at the slender and tall woman before bowing in apology.

"I apologize! I didn't quite look where I was going!" Katara ushered, straightening to look the young woman in the eye. Even though she was only a year older than Katara, she looked far older, her simple and clean beauty holding a flat expression as she tossed a strand of her silky, straight black hair over her shoulder. The woman waved her hand, shaking her head.

"Don't worry 'bout it," she shrugged, her voice flat as she peered at Katara for a second, her eyes scanning her up and down quickly, and Katara did the same as she cleared her throat, folding the letter and holding it behind her back once more.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met before," Katara said slowly, her eyes slipping to the daggers on the girl's belt, lined up neatly there whilst she folded her arms curtly, her thick fringe hiding her brows and evidently, her expression; although, she looked as though she didn't feel anything at all. "I'm-"

"Katara, the waterbender, Zuko's wife," the woman finished evenly, sighing, as if the conversation had already made her loose interest. She looked at Katara again for a long moment, talking in a piercing blue eyes and long, dark curls that fell over her shoulders. "Everyone knows who you are; you're all they talk about, inside the palace walls and out."

Katara didn't say anything at all as she nodded slowly, swallowing the thick lump in the back of her throat; chances are, the things that people spoke about her weren't exactly positive, which was proving to be a growing issue for the young master, for she wondered how she would deal with the rejection once she was crowned Princess in eight months time. But Katara pushed the thought away, turning her attention back to the young woman, although her eyes kept falling back to the daggers at her belt, instincts flaring slightly at the potential threat, even though an outbreak seemed ridiculously unlikely.

"I'm Mai," the woman continued, her expression blank as she stood straight, looking straight at the waterbender through her her thick, black fringe. "Me and Zuko used be somewhat of an...item. I'd congratulate you over your marriage to him, but if I'm honest, I feel sorry for you."

Katara squinted, blinking, because she doubted this noblewoman would be sorry for an arranged marriage that she was forced into. "I..I don't understan-"

"No one deserves to put up with Zuko's temper, arguments or bickering for the rest of their lives, no matter what nation you're from," Mai sighed, walking past the surprised young master casually as she called over her back. "Good luck, waterbender; may Kai have mercy on you for being stuck with that man."

Katara blinked after her as she sauntered away, a frown brewing across her brow.

* * *

Just before Katara went to have tea with Iroh and Ursa, she decided not to talk about the letter.

She didn't know why, but she felt that she should just keep her and her friends' thoughts to herself for now, since none of it would even be of real use until they approached the coronation. Instead, Katara pushed the thoughts aside and enjoyed her tea with Ursa. The Fire Lady made her feel like she had a place here in this foreign environment, was one of the few people that made her feel like someone cared about her here. Katara smiled up at her, and when Ursa smiled back and pushed some hair behind Katara's ear, she blushed, feeling the Fire Lady stroke her thumb against her skin.

"Such a rich and beautiful complexion you have!" Ursa commented with a smile, her glimmering golden eyes shining as they looked down at the soon-to-be Princess. "I'm sure my Zuko can't keep his eyes off of you!"

Katara laughed nervously, her blush growing. "I-I don't know about that, but..."

"Nonesense!" Ursa assured, sipping her tea. Her beautiful, thick ebony hair was pulled up in an elegant half-do, much like Katara's, even though it was dead straight compared to the waterbender. Her pink lips grinned down at the still blushing girl, her beautifully pale complexion illuminated in the light of the sun that seeped in through the open windows and balcony. "You both make a very good looking couple; I'm sure my grandchildren will grow to be even more beautiful one day, mixing about your features with my son's! Oh, which reminds me..."

Ursa stood from the table and shuffled across the room in her extravagant robes, making Katara thankful that she had picked more practical attire, since it just felt more like _her_. The Fire Lady pulled a draw free from a cabinet and searched behind it to pull out a thick brown paper bag, folded around the edges to keep whatever was inside secure and fresh. She scurried back over to the waterbender and sat down beside her, handing her the package carefully.

"Here, sweetheart," Ursa said, taking Katara's hands and putting it around the package. "I've already spoken to Hyara, and she'll teach you how to use them. It doesn't make much sense now, why I'm giving these to you, that is, but you'll understand this evening. My husband has requested a meeting with Zuko on this topic this late afternoon, but I do not agree with his deliberation."

"Uh..." Katara blinked down at the package, opening the top to reveal a thick amount of a type of herb that she'd never seen before, a very dark green colour that had no leaves or flowers on them. Katara squinted, confused, but Ursa continued.

"Even though I had Zuko when I was eighteen, your age, carrying him during my coronation, at that, I do not wish the same fate on you, child," Ursa said, laying a soft hand on Katara's cheek. "I think it would be best if you and Zuko waited a while before bearing your own children. Thankfully, this is something that my husband cannot control, so when you do not fall pregnant, you can just blame it on nature's deliberation-"

"I'm sorry, mum, but..." Katara trailed off, looking down at the package. "What _is _it?"

Ursa paused before chuckling. "Why, they're contraceptive herbs, my dear!"

Katara immediately reddened, stiffening as her eyes grew wide. "_O-Oh_."

"Do you not have such a thing back your tribe?" Ursa asked, picking up her tea again.

"W-Well, no; far from it, actually. Girls in my tribe are told to do everything they can to make themselves _more _fertile," Katara replied slowly, still blushing horrendously as she put down the package of herbs. "After all the disease and famine, our numbers dropped. It resulted in the girls marrying earlier and bearing many more children; as of now, there are girls as young as fourteen with a child at hand and a husband by their side."

"Oh, my," Ursa said slowly, watching the waterbender intently. "That's awfully young."

"I never agreed with it," Katara said quietly, shaking her head. "But it kept our population up and I couldn't deny that. Besides, I didn't think that I was to be subjected to that life back then, after I turned fourteen and didn't marry like the other girls, so it wasn't like I could throw a fuss, no matter how strongly I felt on the matter. But little did I know...my father was just holding me out for a better deal."

"No, Katara," Ursa said softly, taking her hand tenderly. "It's true, your father was complied to make this decision, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you. When you were born, a little girl in his arms, he knew one day you'd be married off to a boy in your tribe, living out your life like the other girls. But this way, you marry a Prince. You live in riches, in fame, in glory, you and your children after you adored for generations. If anything, for him...it is better this way."

"That's what I try to think, honestly mum, I do," Katara sighed, looking down as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "I know I shouldn't say this, because Zuko is my husband, now, because this is my nation now, too, but...I'd rather be home. I'd rather be with my family, my friends. I'd rather not be hated for being who I am, like I am here. I'd rather be close to my mother's grave. Even if it meant I'd be having my third child by now...I think I'd rather be where I'm surrounded totally by people who love me."

"You can still have that," Ursa assured, stroking Katara's hair. "I used to feel that way, too. It will take time, my dear, and a lot of compromise and willingness to learn, but...the advantage you have over me is having a husband like Zuko. Sometimes, you don't need a tribe full of people who love you surround you in order to feel loved; sometimes, all you need is one person. And I truly believe that, maybe not now or next year at your coronation but one day...he could make you happy."

Katara shrugged lightly. "I hope so. We're stuck with each other for the rest of our lives, whether we like it or not..." she trailed off, her eyes skittering to Iroh's seat, which was still empty. "I totally forgot about General Iroh! Where is he?"

Ursa stiffened a little, looking away as she sipped her tea again slowly. "He's a busy man, my dear...sometimes he has other, more important duties to tend to."

Katara nodded slowly, though she was not blind to Ursa's sudden reverence on the matter.

* * *

The waterbender found that at least three times a day, she'd retreat to their bedroom to soak her hair in water.

When she covered her scalp with the cool liquid, she balanced it at that state just before it froze, so that it was at it's coldest point of liquid form when it encased her hair, making Katara sigh in relief before pulling it away from her hair again, drying and re-styling it. She pulled the top half of her curls in it's same topknot, and Ursa had told her that was where her crown would sit one day. Katara then pulled forward some hair over her shoulder and secured it with golden cuffs that matched her simple Fire Nation jewelery like she always did, running her fingers through the rest of her hair.

Zuko couldn't help but stare at her from the corner of his eye; it wasn't because she was incredibly beautiful (even though that definitely contributed to his awe) - he had never seen waterbending before, never seen a true master push and pull it about with such ease and evenness. It was so totally different to the firebending, earthbending and even airbending he was able to witness in his life. But the Water Tribes kept to themselves, and in turn, kept their waterbending practically hidden with them. He had never witnessed such control, such precision, every droplet of water at her total mercy, even though she looked so expressionless and thoughtless at that moment.

It made him wonder how water would react if she actually _felt _something.

"I met your former partner today," Katara started casually, making Zuko's ears pick up. "The noblewoman, Mai. I hear that her father is the Warden of the Boiling Rock, the world's greatest prison."

"Uh...yeah," Zuko replied awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. It was strange, having a conversation about his ex-girlfriend with his current wife. He cleared his throat, trying to push away the uncomfortable feeling. "I hope she didn't express any bitterness towards you. We...didn't exactly end on good terms..."

"Yes," Katara nodded slowly, still running her fingers through her dark, long loose curly hair as she turned slowly to face him from across the room. "She mentioned something about your anger; saying that she felt more sorry for me than happy because I have to 'put up with you and your temper' for the rest of my life. She said that you bickered and fought a lot of the time during your relationship."

Zuko winced. "Yeah, Mai's...a little forward-"

"Is there a reason why you will not bicker with me, Prince Zuko?" Katara asked flatly, her shiny azure eyes piercing right through him as she waited patiently for an answer.

Zuko blinked. "Uh...I don't think I understand the question-"

"You told me that you want this marriage to be built on trust and _honesty_, and then proceeded to tell me to react however I wanted when I am with you, to tell me that you do not want me to hold back," Katara explained evenly, walking around the bed slowly to stop in front of him, to look up at him with bright and alert eyes. "Well, do you not think that that is a two way thing? That you should be as honest and open with me as I am with you? That if you feel a certain emotion in a certain circumstance, you should express yourself to me and not hold back, like you told me not to do?"

Zuko squinted in confusion. "Erm...I _guess_..."

"So why is it that you can do this with Mai, but you cannot, or will not, do this with me, your own wife?" Katara asked rather calmly, smiling when she saw him swallow. "Is it because you think I'm too sensitive to endure your raised voice or your cursing, that I am not strong enough to shout or curse back at you? Or worse, because I am of a different origin, and therefore inferior, and not worth shouting or cursing at at all?"

"Are you saying you _want _me to shout at you?" Zuko questioned flatly, practically gaping down at her.

Katara shrugged. "You do not want a perfect doll for your wife, just like I do not want a perfect doll for my husband."

Zuko just nodded, and he couldn't help but let a grin creep across his handsome features as she turned, returning back to the bathroom to bend more water into her hair again, the heat still stifling her in this Tui forsaken nation.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, father?"

"Yes, my son," Ozai called, his voice echoing through the throne room.

The guards dispersed from the room as Zuko approached with a gritted jaw, walking slowly, almost sauntering to the foot of his father's throne before kneeling done reluctantly, as this was custom when presenting oneself to the Fire Lord. Zuko took pride in how well he hid his resentment for all these years, ever since that fateful incident that changed everything as he waited for his father's voice to tell him to arise curtly. The Prince of the Fire Nation was no petulant child, no stupid and bratty little boy with no tact; he was a young, intelligent and mature man that knew exactly when and where and _who _to hold his tongue against.

Zuko doesn't have to trace the line of the scar on his face to know that that isn't the only thing his father taught him.

"Now, I am aware that me and you have never quite..._connected _like you and your mother," Ozai said slowly, his voice deep like his son's, but with a slight edge, a slight crudeness and pride that slipped through the cracks as he stroked his dark, long beard once, looking down at Zuko with dark yellow, beady eyes. "But I'm hoping for things to change between us; I want things to be resolved for your new marriage. I want a healthy atmosphere for my grandchildren."

"Of course, father." Zuko replied, but his voice was flat and uncared for, like it always was when it came to the Fire Lord. Zuko was not disrespectful, but he was far from a loyal and loving son. He stood up straight, freshly shaven jaw held high as he looked up his father, making sure he would not let him forget what he had done to his own son's face for even a second.

"And speaking about my grandchildren," Ozai continued evenly, his voice slick and fluid, his smile sly as he looked down at Zuko from his throne with ease and confidence, leaning back against the back of the throne to sit straighter. "As you know, it is tradition for a Princess who is married into the family to be with child by the time of her coronation, as is it exactly one year after the wedding, like your mother was with you-"

"No, it is a custom that occurs regularly throughout Fire Nation history; not a compulsory element to to being crowned a Princess," Zuko cut off a little too sharply, unable to hide the fire in his eyes even though his voice remained clear and loud and even. "I've read through our history and spoken with the Sages enough times, father. No such teachings offer the evidence that the wife of a Prince must be carrying in order to be crowned a Princess of the Fire Nation.

Ozai sat straighter, scoffing quietly. "I see you've done your research with a touch of disrespect, Prince Zuko."

"Not disrespect, father," Zuko assured plainly. "Just diligence."

"Even so," Ozai continued swiftly, dark golden eyes fixated on his son. "I want you and your new wife to get started on producing some heirs; whether they are sons or daughters interests me not. Just keep trying until you get some waterbenders."

"With all due respect, father," Zuko said curtly, even though he had no respect towards this man whatsoever. "I think the personal life of me and my wife should remain just that; personal. Ours, and ours alone. We have our entire lives to bear heirs to the throne. It has barely been over four and a half months since her arrival here; not the best time for us to be conceiving or preparing for parenthood, I think."

Ozai drummed his nails on the thick arm of his throne as he stared down at his son, not saying anything. There was a change in him, and Ozai didn't know if he liked it or not; even though Zuko had showed no interest in making an effort to gain his father's approval after the incident, he had never spoken out in such a manner, denied his father of requests before with such curtness. Through gritted teeth, he had always complied; but now, even though it was subtle, he fought. Probably because he was fighting for his wife's and future children's sake now as well as his own.

Ozai snorted again softly; the boy was pathetic, just like his uncle and his mother.

"I see you've become accustomed to the voice of a husband now, my son," Ozai spoke smoothly, lips twitching into a smirk. "Has your wife's well known ferocity rubbed off on you already?"

Zuko paused, though he was still stiff and rigid in his posture as he thought back to the conversation with Katara earlier that day, that glimmer in her azure eyes as she challenged him to unleash the temper he had withheld from her so carefully, and the answer slipped out of Zuko's mouth sharply before he'd even realized.

"Yes."

Ozai chuckled softly. "Very well, ferocious Prince Zuko," the Fire Lord mocked calmly. "Go as slow as you want with that waterbending diamond of yours. Just make sure, at some point in the near future, that you have waterbenders. Make it your priority."

"And would your firebending or nonbending grandchildren be shunned for their genes?" Zuko managed to grind out, anger welling up inside of him at the thought of his future children suffering in such a way, in the way that he had.

Ozai's smirk grew at his son's back talk, but said nothing. "Leave the firebenders to Azula for when she marries; her firebending genes are worth far more than yours, as you know," the Fire Lord replied. "Nonbenders will not be shunned; just of little value. Waterbenders from your prodigy of a wife, Katara, however...now that is an opportunity we cannot afford to miss."

"But a waterbender cannot sit upon the throne, father," Zuko reasoned with a curiosity that didn't sit well in his stomach. The sly smile on his father's face made him more uncomfortable than usual, made his hands heat up upon reflex. "What could they possibly be worth if to not rule the Fire Nation?"

Ozai shook his head lightly, an eery smile stretching across his face.

"More than you could ever understand, Prince Zuko."

* * *

Katara waited for when her and Zuko entered their bedroom before striking up the conversation she longed to ask about, for she felt it would have been far too inappropriate in front of those at the dining table. After Ursa warned her that morning of the meeting Zuko was to have with the Fire Lord, she'd been on edge, since it obviously involved heirs, her future children, that Ursa openly expressed she did not want her to have so soon.

"How did it go?" Katara asked the second he closed the door behind them, sitting upon the end of their bed and waving for him to join her beside her. "Your mother said something about a meeting with your father this morning."

"Oh," Zuko nodded, sitting beside her. He opened his mouth, wondering how to choose less vulgar vocabulary than what he had in mind. But then he thought back to their previous conversation that day about not holding back, so he sighed deeply and pulled his loose, shaggy black hair from his topknot, shoulders sagging from fatigue. "Really strange, actually. I talked back a lot, which is weird, 'cause I don't usually do that...but he spoke a lot about heirs."

"What did he say?" Katara pressed on, her eyes worried for their children that didn't even exist yet, as was Zuko's.

"He said he wanted us to start trying to have children as soon as possible, but I said no," Zuko explained, scratching the stubble that grew on his jaw as he thought back. "He spoke a lot about wanting waterbenders, which is weird, because only a firebender can sit upon the throne. I don't know what his deal is with the waterbenders, but he seems a little too eager for them."

Katara's face twisted in a worried frown as she looked up at Zuko, who mirrored a similar expression for their non-existent family. However, Katara was surprised when she found solace upon looking into his golden eyes for a few long seconds, allowing herself to be enveloped in their gentle intensity, in the handsome features of her husband's face. Although, nothing brought her the same calmness as looking upon his scar, because for some reason, she felt that that was the part of Zuko she felt the most drawn to, most connected to.

"I know I probably shouldn't be saying this, since he's your father and all..." Katara trailed off quietly, looking into her lap. "But there's something about him that I don't like. I dunno, it's probably just the paranoia of my instincts or superstition, but...my gut is telling me not to trust him, and it's never let me down before. When we do have children, I don't want that man laying even a finger on them."

Zuko smiled softly at her from the corner of his eye. "Me, too."

Katara chuckled quietly, getting up to retrieve the package Ursa had given her from her wardrobe. "It all makes sense to me now, what your mother told me this morning," the waterbender said, handing the parcel over to Zuko, looking away slightly. "I don't exactly know what to do with it, since...you know...I don't really have a reason to use it..."

"What is it?" Zuko questioned, confused, though he immediately reddened as he peeked through the opening of the brown paper packaged parcel, noting its contents. "_Oh_."

"Yeah..." Katara said awkwardly, blushing with him as she looked away.

"Well, uh," Zuko fumbled, closing the package up neatly and passing it back to her without making eye contact swiftly. "I'm sure that when we do, uh..._that_...it will be at a time when we are ready for children. As for now...I suppose we could save it and give it to our daughter, or something..."

Katara paused, but then erupted into giggles and snorts that she covered with her palm at his ridiculous words, and even Zuko's mouth stretched into a grin. He couldn't help but be a little thrown off at the sight of her laughing, because he'd never heard her laugh or even seen her smile before that moment; it was beautiful, the way her perfect, white teeth flashed at him and her electric blue eyes twinkled and the small dimples on her cheeks stood out, her caramel complexion practically glowing as the sound of her light, wavering laugh leaving her full, mauve lips easily.

But Zuko blinked and frowned suddenly, going over the words he'd just said.

"Actually, no!" the Prince snapped with a frown, suddenly. "I don't want to encourage our daughter into getting up to any promiscuity. Throw it all out!"

And when Katara threw her head back as she roared in laughter, Zuko couldn't help but laugh with her.

* * *

**I hope I gave you all a more 3D version of the characters Zuko and Katara in this chapter; I feel like up until now, they were a little dry and flat. Anyway, in conversing with their children, I don't want anyone to mistake it for this sudden overnight character development where they've just fallen in love and are planning their future already, because that's far from it. **

**All their lives, Zuko and Katara knew they were going to be forced to have kids at some point. When they talk about them it's not like, 'Oh I love you we'll have three sons and nine daughters' crap - it's, 'We're gonna _have _to have children at some point. It may not be through true love, but it's gonna happen, and we're gonna love and protect them whether or not we love each other'. **

**I'm sorry if I just totally ruined that fluff for you, but...that's how I meant it. *sad face* **

**But there's plenty of room for _real _fluff later.**

**- Yin**

**P.S. Malakar's letter will be in the next chapter. So don't freak if you don't get it! **


	7. Uproar

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER

* * *

**Uproar **

_My dearest friend, Katara,_

_Oh, don't you worry about baby Seika over here; the birth was fine, no problems, thank Tui, since I wouldn't have you there to save me this time. I think everyone here is missing your medical care, since you were our only healer; but of course, they miss you more. Sometimes when I look at Seikia, I can see you in her - that fiery roguishness that's going to get her into trouble one day. When you fall pregnant with your first, whenever that may be, I want to be there with you; motherhood isn't exactly glamorous, but nothing beats that moment when you see your child for the first time, Katara. I hope your Prince's father will allow me to see you when it's your turn to experience that. _

_But, thinking over your position - your new husband, your new nation, your new duties - I've thought of something that I think could interest you. From what you've told me, Prince Zuko seems to be a kind, honorable and caring man, bestowing privileges upon you that Trayshuk never even considered when we married. From what you've told me, he is so, so good to you, Katara, and I hope you recognize and are grateful for that. _

_Your Prince Zuko's kindness is exactly what will help you when you become princess. Do you remember when we were just children? The other girls dreamed of marrying the most handsome and strongest warrior in our tribe; you dreamed of becoming a Master Waterbender and helping those all over the world in need. It was a fruitless dream back then, Katara, and I know you always wrote off the other half of that dream after you mastered waterbending, after everything that witch Hama put you through, but after this marriage to your Prince Zuko, you have a chance. _

_Princesses, Katara, they have a voice; it may not be as significant as a Fire Lord's, but it's enough to change some rules, enough to liberate some peoples, enough, after a few years, for you to permit rights to the people you always dreamed of helping. There's little doubt in my heart that Prince Zuko could stop you from doing this, and because of that, hardly anything stands in your way._

_It may not be today, tomorrow, or in a few years time, Katara, but one day you could do it. __One day, you could help all those people you dreamed of helping since you were a girl, using the royalty you married into as your greatest advantage. __One day, you could be the catalyst that changed everything._

_One day, you could be the catalyst that changed the world. _

* * *

"I must say, my lady, I'm wary of your choice of attire for your post-marital celebration in the streets outside the palace walls," Hyara said carefully, fastening the cropped shirt just below Katara's bust as she winced in worry. "I know you feel comfortable in this middle class attire here in the palace, your home, but this isn't really what a soon-to-be Princess of the Fire Nation should be wearing in front of the public..."

"Well, they aren't just the public anymore, Hyara," Katara sighed, stretching her arms for Hyara to carefully slide the solid gold arm bracelets up to her bicep. "They are my people, now, too. I want them to see that I am more than just the face of the Princess, that I am one of them. In the tribes, we struggled just like the people that are called 'peasants' here. I want them to know that I understand their hardships, and will work through my life to try to eradicate them. But before I can do that, I need them to see that wealth and image and status means nothing to me."

"My, you sure are brave, my lady...I could never risk something like that," Hyara breathed as she ran her fingers through Katara's long, loose curls, ready to put it up into her traditional Fire Nation half-do. "Have you spoken about this with Prince Zuko?"

"Yeah, last night," Katara admitted, a small smile creeping over her face as she felt Hyara's nimble fingers run through her hair. "He thinks it's a good idea, since this 'parade' of sorts is mostly just smiling and waving. But then again, I wasn't exactly expecting him to disagree or try to control my actions. He's...supportive. It's a foreign thing to me, but I'm grateful."

"He's a good man, like his uncle," Hyara said quietly, smiling. "Like my father. To an extent, at least."

"He was a firebender, wasn't he?" Katara's asked from memory of their conversation from months ago.

"Yes," Hyara nodded behind her, speaking quietly as secured half of Katara's hair into a neat, elegant bun. "He was one of the highest ranking noblemen in the Fire Nation, a successful trader of medicines all around the world. He often had to make hard, controversial decision, but he provided for my mother and my three older sisters well, and was the best husband and father I've ever seen or known. He...he was killed when I was sixteen. A murder in the dead of night...they never did find the killer."

Katara frozen, her stomach twisting painfully, bile seeping up her throat. "Your...was his name Mirzar? Mirzar Lei?"

Hyara blinked behind her. "Y-Yes! How did you know that, my lady?!"

Katara felt the sweat that started to prick at her skin, the horror that blossomed in the pit of her stomach, in the center of her chest, in every fiber of her being as she fought to control her erratic breathing that threatened to seep out of her. She remembered that man's face perfectly, just like every other noble she had killed in those three years. She remembered his face perfectly, like she remembers all her victims; a chiseled version of Hyara, now that the waterbender thought about it. They had the same hair, the same eyes, and maybe if she'd seen him in a different light, she'd have seen the same soft smile he had given to his daughter that was now her royal handmaiden-

"I-I read about it," Katara said lightly, swallowing, azure eyes darting to the ground as Hyara continued with her hair. "There was a period when I traveled with my waterbending master around the world to perfect my technique. I think I read about him in the papers, once..."

"Agni, your memory is remarkable, my lady! It's been over five years since that incident..." Hyara exclaimed quietly, moving to the front of Katara and pulling some of her hair forward to form the two thick strands that were held by the matching golden cuffs that laid on her chest. She shook her head lightly at the remembrance of her father, looking for a topic to change to swiftly. "Traveling, you say? I'm sure that was an interesting experience!"

Katara looked away, frozen to the core, but she managed to get out a reply. "You could say that."

Once Hyara bid her farewell to Katara until evening, the waterbender didn't waste any time in running to the bathroom just to lock herself inside, just to open the tap and pull out some water and she tried to control her breathing, tried to soothe herself with her element, tried to control the tears that seeped out of her eyes. It was working, the guilt starting to subside, until she thought of what Hyara said; he was a loving father to four daughters, a good husband to Hyara's mother. He had a life, a family, a destiny, a world filled with the girls of his life that he loved dearly-

The water slapped the bathroom floor as it fell out of Katara's control, and she pressed a hand to her forehead as her face crumpled from her quiet sobs, as she wondered how long it would take for her corrupted past filled with murders and training and traveling and Hama to be forgotten.

* * *

_"Go on, child. Do it. I know you've thought about it before, I know you're going to eventually," Hama dared quietly, the half moon glistening down on her aged skin, illuminating the sneer that was spread across her face, that sneer of insanity that Katara couldn't see clearly until now. "But it won't change anything." _

_Katara ground her teeth together, swallowing thickly as she panted, the tears welling up in her eyes as she stamped her foot and rose out spikes of ice from the grass below her, shooting them close to the elderly waterbending master's neck, her chest, her stomach, her head, her legs, her arms, her feet, her hands, as she was splayed out up in the air under Katara's control. The fourteen year old growled under her breath, feeling the crisp wind licking at her skin as the now deadened grass scrunched underneath her shuffling feet. But she couldn't falter - not now. Not with her. _

_"Killing me won't bring back the people you've killed from before," Hama hissed softly, her words slicing through the young master below her nonetheless, and Katara could hear her heart hammering in her ears as she bowed her head, containing a wail, because Hama was_ right._ "It won't change who you are, _what _you are. Just accept it, Katara - you're a beast. A born killer, murderer. Even more so than I-" _

_"NO!" Katara barked, pressing the tips of the stakes of ice onto the old, ugly woman's skin. "I will _never _be like you. You've made a mistake, Hama - you trained your finest pupil to be more powerful than you. That is your downfall-" _

_"Is it?" Hama croaked out calmly, smiling. "Look at what you're doing right now, child. Look at what I have taught you to do. Look at the previously deadened technique I have revived through you. Look at the technique you wield like a spare limb, the technique you fall back on like it is a part of you - because it _is _y__ou, for you are a Southern Waterbender. The greatest I have ever seen or taught. The downfall is not mine, child-" _

_"SHUT UP!" Katara roared, tears dripping from her chin as she pressed the daggers of ice closer, yet, still unable to pierce through her flesh and finish her. _

_"This is who you are, Katara!" Hama bellowed into the wailing wind, her cackles loud and triumphant. "You were _born_ to be a monster!" _

_And when Katara impaled the dozens of frozen spikes through Hama's body, they both screamed out in pain._

_..._

Katara shot up from her bed, gasping, drenched in sweat.

It was reflexive, the way the thick droplets of perspiration flew to her fingertips on command, Hama's cackle still ringing through her head, and for a second, Katara forgot who she was, where she was, that she had a husband, stirring next to her, hazy golden eyes squinting as they blinked open. Less than a moment passed before she unraveled, crying into her hands profusely. It was both from the shock of having that recurring nightmare return after so long, Hama's voice still thick in her mind, as well as remembering from a few days ago that Katara had, in fact, killed Hyara's father within those treacherous three years.

Zuko sat up, alerted when he properly registered his wife's crying beside him, scanning the almost black room reflexively. Her long, dark curls were a mess, from what he could make out, sticking to her damp skin as she trembled from the cold sweat that settled on her body again. He could just about make out her crumpled face as she sniffed, wiping her dripping chin with the palm of her hand. He hadn't seen her cry since their wedding, and even then, she hadn't cried this much; Zuko propped himself up slowly before deciding to finally sit up, his body stiff as he wondered what to do, watching her cry silently.

Even though it was almost five months into their marriage, he was still unsure of how to deal with her occasional vulnerability.

After a few minutes, Katara's crying subsided slightly, but the hatred and self loathing she felt was still there, still quadrupled, still leaking through her eyes and making her sniff and hiccup quietly. The waterbender wondered how she could possibly keep this a secret from not only Hyara, but from everyone else; if word got out that she was the one who was killing the high nobles four years ago, there was no way this marriage would last. They would annul the entire thing and send her back to the tribes, stripping them of their privileges and returning them to their poverty-stricken state, all because of-

"Are you alright?" Zuko's voice was thick and deep in the blackened room, a husky, warm tone that made Katara feel less alone for the first time since she arrived here in the Fire Nation. The fact that she couldn't quite see him seemed to make her feel comforted by his voice more than it should have.

She shook her head lightly, and he could just about make out the action through the darkness, hearing her soft hair shuffle against her skin as she did so. Zuko still didn't say anything, still didn't know what to do as he listened to her sniff and hiccup, listened to the back of her hand swipe across the damp skin of her cheeks as she fought off the waterbending her body tried to do. He guessed that it was probably just a spur of the moment, just that sleep-driven haziness that made him reach out and take her small, caramel, calloused hand in his large, warm one, holding it there on her knee gently.

Her azure eyes were practically glowing in the dark as she snapped her head to him, feeling his warmth seep through his skin, passed the clammy skin of her hands and make it's way through her body. His hands were a little rough, the skin smooth yet so coarse at the same time, but that didn't lessen the comfort he brought her. Katara didn't do anything, stiffened by the action, allowing him to hold her hand gently as she swallowed back the tears that still pricked at her eyes. In a perfect world, she'd crawl over to Sokka's mat back in their tribe, fall into Malakar's hug, confide in her father, seek comfort from her Gran Gran.

But none of those people were here. Right now, she just had Zuko, holding her hand in the middle of the night.

And Katara decided, finally gripping his hand back firmly like a vice, that he was enough. That he was more than enough.

Zuko didn't expect her to hold onto him so tightly, but he said nothing, squeezing her hand back softly as her sniffs and hiccups subsided slowly but surely, as the minutes passed. Eventually, Katara's other hand laid over his, and for the first time in a long, long time, long before she'd even known about this engagement, Katara felt safe. Katara felt like not even Hama's words could touch her. Katara felt like who she was was _okay_, that she didn't need to hate herself _this_ much, that the past was the past, that she wasn't alone anymore. At least, not as much as she was before.

Even as they laid down silently after a few minutes, ready to attempt falling asleep again, Katara wouldn't let go of Zuko's hand, her grip still firm and strong, making the firebender's lips twitch up into a small, sleep-deprived smile in the dark. Because of this, she was forced to sleep facing him, and him facing her for a change, and even though Zuko closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep, he listened to her hiccuped breathing for an hour or so just to make sure she was okay, that whatever nightmare she had didn't return.

And all the while, he couldn't wipe that small, silly, sleep addled grin off of his face at the feel of her palm against his whilst she slept.

* * *

When Zuko awoke the next morning, his eyes darted to her reflexively.

They were still laying far away from each other, still on opposite sides of the bed, still a large space between their bodies that would most likely take the rest of their lives to fill, but their hands were still clasped together loosely between their pillows, making that stupid smirk arise upon Zuko's pale pink lips again. It wasn't that big a step at all, holding hands with his wife; but it meant that that wall between them was starting to crack, that they'd be able to see each other as a supporter rather than a very familiar stranger. Slowly but surely, the firebender started to hope that maybe this marriage wasn't so bad after all.

Maybe he'd be able to take pride in taking care of her.

Although, his smile slackened at finally seeing her face clearly, calm and serene as she slept, despite her cheeks that were blotchy and slightly reddened from tears. Her messy curls were still stuck to those dried tears, and Zuko reached out with his free hand, prying them away from her face gently, debating internally on how to slip his hand out from her hold so that he could start his morning meditation. Throughout this, though, he couldn't quite tear his eyes away from her full, mauve lips that were parted as she breathed lightly, her long, dark lashes that fluttered every so often, her dark, arched brows that tensed now and again.

Eventually, Zuko slipped his hand away from hers and began to meditate, after laying beside her silently for thirty minutes or so.

And call him crazy, but as he watched her squirm softly in her sleep when he arose from their bed, he knew she noticed his absence.

* * *

"You seem nervous," Zuko pointed out beside her, just as their palanquin left the palace walls.

"I _am _nervous." Katara hissed beside him, fidgeting with her hands.

She hadn't been this nervous when talking over this day with Hyara a couple of weeks ago, but that was before Katara found out that _only_ she and Zuko were to roam the main roads in the royal palanquin, and they weren't be accompanied by the entire royal family; Iroh had explained it to her over some tea a few days ago, that when soon-to-be princes and princesses marry into the royal family, they parade the streets in the royal palanquin with their new husband or wife, giving the public a chance to see their faces and get used to their faces as part of the monarchy, since only the nobility were present at the wedding.

Zuko's uncle had explained to the waterbender that there was a chance of some negativity amongst the crowd, at the new face they weren't yet used to, but that was common for every new future prince or princess. It didn't put the waterbender at ease, though, since she was the first person to marry into the royal family who was not from the Fire Nation, from the simple background of her tribe, at that, making her far more open to negativity than others. It made sense when she thought about it; why would such a proud and powerful country not be disgusted to see a peasant in their royal family, and potentially, on the throne, marring their rich bloodline with their heirs?

Katara played with the ends of her hair, wishing that Iroh was here right now, in this palanquin with her and Zuko, offering her tea or some wise words or some rich and light hearted conversation that she looked forward to so much during their tea sessions. But Iroh had disappeared again the previous day, much to Katara's dismay; however, the waterbender became more and more curious about this, wondering what it was that the elderly Prince of the Fire Nation had to tend to so urgently that he would leave the palace for days on end. But she pushed the thought aside, focusing on the task at hand.

The Master Waterbender bit her lip, eyes darting from either side of the walls of the palanquin; they're thin, like curtains that her and her husband can spy through, yet block out the squinting eyes of the citizens who may or may not get too close. Zuko watched her fidget, heard her swallow as they turn a corner, her azure eyes alight with a special type of fire he hasn't seen before, a type of fire he wants to understand.

"Relax," Zuko said quietly at the state of her, leaning back. "We have three dozen guards surrounding us alone, not to mention the ones that are lining the route we're taking. If worse comes to worse, I have my firebending to protect us; but you're a master, though, right? You have nothing to worry about-"

"I'm not worried about safety!" Katara said quietly, as if the public could hear her, shaking her head lightly. She paused before answering, because she was reluctant to reveal to Zuko that the nobility hadn't taken a liking to her, discriminating against her on a daily basis. She maneuvered around the subject, glancing at Zuko's expectant golden eyes before looking down at her lap. "I'm scared they'll hate me, that they'll never accept me. I mean, it's not just about me, here...you could get berated for marrying a peasant for the rest of your life-"

"Hey," Zuko cut off firmly, brows tensed. "Don't talk about yourself like that. Ever. Besides, the people of the Fire Nation can scream and shout all they want, but it won't change anything. You're to be their Princess whether they like it or not. And trust me, I can handle a lot more than a few scathing words; but I won't tolerate anyone who discriminates against you. You have my word."

Katara didn't say anything, realizing that she seriously needed to make sure that Zuko didn't find out about the nobles that spat at her and jeered at her every day. Still, she couldn't help that faint blush that rose to her cheeks as she looked at him from the corner of her eye as he peered out the thin drapes, waving to a few citizens. She smiled down at her lap again, remembering the other night when Zuko had held her hand whilst she slept all the way until morning; their relationship would never be perfect, never formed on their own, but for the first time, Katara was able to look past that fact and consider that, for the first time, that maybe this marriage wasn't so terrible after all, with a man like him - the truth was, she could have ended up with a far worse husband.

Because despite this entire marriage being arranged through convenience, he was the first person to make her feel like she was protected.

Although, he had no idea what she was capable of doing for herself; but she knew her waterbending was best to be kept on a low profile.

Katara held her breath as the palanquin approached the masses and masses of people that lined the streets, waiting for their angry protests to tear through her eardrums. But, as they passed the people who stared up at the Prince and his wife, there was utter silence. It made Katara's heart thrum against her rib cage, looking upon the quiet and awed, pale faces of the people of the Fire Nation, and the only thing that could be heard was the shuffling done within the crowds of people that craned their neck to get a look at their future Princess.

"W-What's going on..?" Katara whispered, practically hearing her voice being carried away in the light breeze.

Zuko shook his head as an answer, confused to no end, slightly on edge, even; it wasn't normal. Usually, these streets were too loud, full of chatter and laughter and shouting merchants, but now, it was like a ghost town, not even one word uttered as they rode past the herds of people. It was as if it was a funeral, like some grave destruction and despair had taken over the entire nation. Katara looked around slowly, feeling something unsettling in her stomach, and she instinctively reached out for the water in the many trees and plants that lined the roads, for the fresh fruits and vegetables in the stalls.

_"Everyone knows who you are,"_ Mai had said to her weeks ago. _"You're all they talk about, inside the palace walls and out."_

Those words kept playing back in the waterbender's mind.

That was when a man, clothed in total black, came bounding from the side of a crowd, charging up past the fleets of people so that he stood alone, yet, not close enough to the guards or the royal palanquin as to be mistaken for a threat. His face was cast under the shadow of the hood pulled over his head, and one look at the deep purple rope-belt tied around his waist, and Zuko knew immediately, even though he'd never seen one before, that he was a rebel. Immediately, he shuffled closer to Katara, brows tensed in panic as he laid a strong hand on the small of her back.

Katara's eyes flickered to him, noting the distress stricken across his face, and she leaned into his body subconsciously.

"KATARA!" the man in black bellowed, his voice echoing through the air as he threw a fist above his head. "PRINCESS OF FREEDOM!"

"Princess!"

"She's the one!"

"She can free us from his reign!"

"PRINCESS OF FREEDOM!"

"The Master Waterbender from the South, just like the Leader proclaimed!"

"She could smite the tyrant Ozai with the Leader at her side!"

"Sh-She is no true royal!"

"PRINCESS OF FREEDOM!"

_"She is one of us!"_

"PRINCESS OF FREEDOM!"

"PRINCESS OF FREEDOM!"

"_PRINCESS OF FREEDOM!" _

The crowed's chants boomed through the atmosphere, practically shaking the earth underneath the feet of the servants that carried the palanquin. Katara could practically hear every voice vibrate through her, through each cell in her body, through every fiber of her being. They weren't calls or chants anymore, and the volume picked up so quickly, to a point where the herds of Fire Nation citizens screeched and screamed and bellowed out those three words, both shocking the waterbender to the very core at what they were getting at, at what these people were implying.

As the volume continued to rise, making everything else in the streets totally inaudible, Katara pressed her hands to her ears in pain, and she could pick out with her alarmed eyes, through the thin curtain-like walls of the palanquin, that rebels started to flood through the crowds, filter through in little spots of black that grew larger and larger amongst the huge, roaring mass of people. They didn't start any fights or cause any trouble, didn't try assaulting the guards that circled tightly around their palanquin as they rode out through the civil mob of the people. They just roared with the commoners, their fists in the air.

Katara felt Zuko move away from her momentarily, barking out some orders to the palanquin carriers and the guards, and Katara could feel their pace pick up swiftly as the carriers and armed forces practically ran with the couple through the parted streets; the impassive (yet roaring) mob did not block their way, did not fight them, did not dishonour them in any way whatsoever. They just continued to scream out those three words, climbing over each other to get a look at their princess, and Katara's hands fell from her ears as she looked back at them, tried to make eye contact with each and every face they zoomed passed.

Before this, Katara had felt worried that the public wouldn't accept her, that they would shun her, shout abuse at her.

But now, her worry shifted; who was this Leader they spoke of in the crowds, and why did he promote her to be the Princess of Freedom, the Princess of the rebellion that fought against the father of her own husband?

She could feel Zuko's large, warm hand return to the small of her back protectively as he looked over her head at the raging crowd.

"The rebels," Zuko ground out sternly, brow creased with concern, golden eyes narrowed. "They've taken your image and twisted it with rumours..."

She was quiet for a long time at this, silent as they rode back through where they had come to return to the palace hastily. Zuko watched her brow crease, her azure eyes alight with concentration as she listened to the roars fade away, slowly but surely, remembering desperate faces of the people that fought to catch a glimpse of her, of the slightly malnourished children that shouted with the crowds on the shoulders of adults, of the tired looking merchants with bags under their eyes and bruises littering their skin, of the words spoken about the 'tyrant' Ozai.

Zuko couldn't quite believe his ears as she finally replied, electric blue eyes shifting up to him.

"Let them."

* * *

**Okay, so there's a lot of things that I can comment on in this chapter, but I won't - I think I implied enough to let you all have fun thinking about it. I'll leave everything up to you all to interpret; tell me what you think in the comments, and if you have any questions, leave a name and I'll answer them in next chapter's Author's Notes. **

**Honestly, guys, thank you for everything; over 120 reviews for 6 chapters. For me, this is like a dream! I never get this much attention on a fic - all I can keep saying is thank you thank you thank you! **

**- Yin**


	8. Reconcile

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER

* * *

**Reconcile **

She doesn't know why, but Katara finds herself becoming more and more intrigued by Zuko's meditation.

As the months have passed, she finds herself _looking _for the small candles that are lined up in a circle around him, that light up the rather dark room with their persistent glow, flickering every time the master firebender draws in a breath, his face painted with a serenity Katara wishes she could reach herself. That's probably why she lingers in their bed one morning, her feet swinging as they hang off the bed, since she is so petitely structured; she bites her mauve lips as she looks on at him in envy as he breathes across the room, elbows raised as his relaxed fists touch gently.

The more she thinks about it, the more it makes sense; ever since the outburst from the public a few weeks ago, Katara finds herself on edge a lot of the time. The people's reaction to her brought to light that the_ nobility _were the only ones who seemed to have a problem with her, and now their anger towards her made a lot more sense. The people of the Fire Nation, the commoners who made up a majority of the nation, were looking to this peasant Princess to free them from Ozai's reign, from his oppression and neglect to the lower classes of society.

To the nobility, Katara was probably the face of this rebellion that threatened the higher up's rule on the peasants, even though she had absolutely nothing to do with it and didn't even know about the rebellion until a month or so before. The waterbender still didn't quite know how to feel about that kind of pressure, about the kind of image that was thrust upon her because of this; a part of her was dying to be the face for these people, to make sure that each and every one of them was entitled to proper, healthy, happy lives, but the fact remained that she wasn't even a Princess yet, and even once she was crowned as one, it wouldn't change the fact that this entire marriage's sole purpose was to ensure the protection and prosperity of her tribe.

That wasn't something she could risk so recklessly; which resulted in all this pent up frustration she didn't know what to do with.

Katara stood timidly, running her fingers through her thick, long curls as she approached the silent Zuko quietly; after doing some reading on the subject and drawing upon her knowledge as an experienced master healer (the best in the world, as a matter of fact), the benefits of meditation seemed to be endless, benefits that Katara sought out rather desperately, since she didn't feel comfortable waterbending out her emotions whenever or wherever she wanted just yet. She stopped behind the curving line of small candles, blinking at the firebender within the circle.

Zuko's hair was let loose, making him look younger and far more approachable, thick ebony locks matted and shaggy and messy as they fell over his closed eyelids. His flawless, milky skin was illuminated by the light of the flames that danced subtly around him, and he was only clad in a thin maroon vest and pants, exposing his large biceps and shoulders, swollen with muscle. He still didn't notice her as he breathed quietly in his sitting position, fists still touching lightly, his full, pale pink lips parted only slightly with a mix of relaxation and concentration, and Katara could pick out the thin stubble that lined his jaw, making her smile for some reason.

The scar across his face looked so tragically beautiful in the dim lighting, the ruined skin casting a shadow over that part of his face and bringing her a comfort she could not yet distinguish.

"E-Erm...sorry if I'm interrupting you, but..." Katara started, and Zuko's golden eyes flickered open to look up at her in surprise, letting his hands fall from his meditation position. He managed to contain the small smile at how messy and disheveled she looked, so unlike all the other girls in the nobility that wouldn't even let their husbands see them in such a state. But the fact that she was low maintenance girl was on the growing list of things he'd come to respect about her.

Her electric blue eyes were glimmering in the candle light, beige skin practically glowing, like it was absorbing the light itself as she blinked down at him, scratching her head full of messy, dark curls. Her thick mauve lips were parted as she tried to find the right words, and Zuko could just about pick out the little faded marks on her exposed shoulders (since she was wearing her oversized tee to bed, as always), some thicker than others, her skin rough and ridged with them, but Zuko said nothing, instead, taking solace in the fact that his wife may have had a difficult past like him, that she was perfect yet flawed in her own right and not in that of the nobility's stylized interpretation of beauty.

"You're not interrupting," Zuko assured quietly, looking up at her as she looked down at the hem of her big navy tee shirt. His voice was deep and raspy, a husky tone that made Katara feel like she didn't have to be on edge, like she wasn't an outsider, and she sort of marveled in it. "Is something wrong?"

"N-No, I just..." Katara started, blue eyes flicking to his golden ones, then to the candles that sat in the large circle around him. "I was thinking, you know, if you didn't mind or anything..."

There was a pause as she had second thoughts, but Zuko pressed on. "Yeah?"

"Could you..." Katara asked in her feathery light voice, long, dark lashes fluttering as she looked to the candles, then to Zuko, then to the candles, then back to Zuko. "Would you be able to teach me? You know...to meditate, like you do?"

Zuko blinked up at her for a second, stuttering from surprise. "E-Err, yeah, sure - why do you ask?"

Katara bit her lip, looking at the flames. "Well, you know, since the whole drama from the other week...I kinda find it hard to relax. Well, not just that - you know, since I've only been here like five months, and, well...I just want to be comfortable here, to adjust to it as quickly as possible, since, you know this...this is sorta my home now, and-"

Zuko stood up, shaking his head lightly as he toward over her, looking down with gentle eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked - what's your business is your business; it's not my place to pry into your reasons to meditate. I'd be happy to teach you, but...I'm not exactly the best teacher or anything..."

Katara laughed lightly as he scratched the back of his head, looking away from her. "Don't worry about it - I'm sure you'll be fine. But...I don't want to spoil your time alone like this or anything-"

"No, no," Zuko assured, moving out to pull the candles out into a wider circle. "It'd be _better _to meditate with someone else; at least, that's what my uncle always told me. We can help each other, learn from each other; I'm still far from perfect at this, so..."

The corner of Katara's mouth twitched up into a smile at his words, at how humble this man was, because Tui knew how much she hated arrogant men who thought they had nothing left to learn. Zuko gestured for her to sit a little to the left of the middle of the circle, and he sat down beside her, their knees almost touching, but not quite. He showed her the position, explained the breathing motions and what Katara should try focusing on and how, his voice smooth and gentle despite its husky raspy-ness, his golden eyes intense yet so serene at the same time.

Katara listened carefully, memorizing every word, and even she came to admit and understand that clearing one's mind, sitting still, focusing on one specific thing was actually rather difficult, but eventually, after a bit more help from Zuko, the waterbender improved and attempted at her first meditation session. They sat in absolute silence, listening to the birds that started to sing outside, listening to the world wake up, and even though she'd need work at this skill as the days, weeks, months would pass, Katara already felt the pressure within her start to subside.

* * *

Zuko curses himself at how quiet he becomes around her, but honestly, it's not his fault.

He doesn't know why, but whenever he's in the same vicinity as this waterbender, he doesn't know how to speak to her and not sound like a stuttering idiot. After watching his mother (since Zuko's affections for his father fell through years ago) suffer through a silent and uncaring marriage all his life, a part of Zuko is so on edge over the thought of his own marriage ever becoming like that, becoming this black hole that sucked away any kind of care they could possibly have for one another. The thought of his future sons and daughters ever living with the horror of having their parents ignore and hurt each other like Zuko's did frightened him to the very core.

He knew he'd never have that perfect fairy tale marriage, but that didn't mean it had to be bitter and cold hearted like his parents', did it?

As he sits beside Katara as they have tea with his mother and uncle, Zuko starts to form an answer to that question, watching his wife laugh and chat easily with the two most important people in his life. It's the first time Zuko sees her loose up and be herself without being afraid of doing something wrong, her electric blue eyes lighting up in a way he can't quite describe as his uncle teases her with a limerick of some sort, and he doesn't realize he's watching her from the corner of his eye for so long until his mother elbows him gently with a smirk spread across her face and a brow raised, making the firebening Prince swallow his tea thickly.

"Oh!" Iroh whined with a pout, picking up the pot of tea shaking it the contents, feeling the china on the outside. "The tea has gone cold!"

"Heat it up with your firebending," Zuko offered from behind the rim of his cup, looking up to his uncle.

"The china is too fragile," Ursa sighed, smoothing out some of her shiny, long black hair, golden eyes twinkling. "Too bad to have wasted it all; we'll have to go brew some more. Believe me, sweetie, your uncle has cracked and ruined many teapots over the years."

"Here," Katara spoke up, shifting forward and taking the lid off the teapot, holding a hand over it; she breathed in deeply, relishing in the water admits the tea that floated throughout the porcelain china. "Let me."

She pushed her wrist down as the three royals watched in silence, and within seconds, they could hear the water within the teapot bubble as it was brought to boil by her minuscule touch, stream seeping out of the open lid and wafting through their senses. Katara removed her hand, placing it back in her lap obediently, although she was dying to pick the water up and play with it between her palms, feels its weight sift through her control again and again, and only then, in that moment, did she realize how much she missed waterbending, sparring, practicing. She sighed at this, pouring herself some tea and sipping it.

"How remarkable!" Iroh breathed, blinking at the teapot and then back to the impassive waterbender. "Why, I don't even know waterbending masters my own age who can do such a thing...are you sure you're not a firebender, my dear? I've never known a waterbender to be able to _heat_ anything-"

"Yes!" Ursa agreed in surprise. "I've never seen anything quite like it! Although, little is known about waterbending here in the Fire Nation; or anywhere other than the tribes..."

Zuko said nothing, cocking his head to his wife beside him in disbelief. It was well known that waterbenders were able to freeze and melt water, that they were somehow able to change water's state into a solid or gas form, but never like this. Katara just smiled lightly, and Zuko could see that longing in her eyes, that desire to pick up her element and connect with it once more, but she refrained - she was getting rather good at that.

"I'm no firebender," Katara laughed lightly, tucking a strand of long, curly hair behind her ear. "It's just a focused technique, is all; when changing water to steam form, the waterbender is essentially heating it up to a point of evapouration, right? Well, I just pinpoint that fraction of second with my bending, hover along that line between water and steam, and I'm left with boiling water. Took a while to understand, but...my master pushed me hard."

"Well," Iroh commented, his grin soft and impressed, golden eyes glimmering as he stroked his grey beard, the aging lines on his face only adding to gentle expression on his features. "You've done a marvelous job at hiding your mastery of waterbending, my dear. I hope to one day see your talent truly flourish."

Katara smiled nervously, looking down at her lap again, because she honestly did _not_.

But then again, did she really expect to go her entire life keeping her waterbending to a minimal like this? These past few months of not being able to spar or practice or just go outside and work through some movements was killing her, adding to the unused adrenaline that was sparked by the riots and the discrimination she received from the nobles. But if she were to just waterbend whenever she wanted, it would just spark more hate from nobility, and maybe spark more intensity into the rebels that so clearly idolized her every move - her waterbending could cause a revolt within the public, and if that angered Ozai enough, it could jeopardize the care her tribe was receiving through this arrangement.

Katara was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice Ursa and Iroh get up and venture across the room in search of some special tea they wanted to share with the young adults, but she tumbled back down to earth when she heard Zuko shuffle next to her in his robes. She didn't blame him, because they looked awfully uncomfortable to wear, especially in this hot weather; thinking over it, she doubted she would ever wear such robes, save for special events, even once she was crowned princess, for this middle class attire served its purpose in practicality and comfort, the gold bands on her arms and wrists adding that touch of richness.

The waterbender was comfortable in this clothing, and though Iroh and Ursa said it suited her, she had yet to believe so; although, the girl she saw in the mirror was tainted long before she started wearing Fire Nation clothing. Still, Katara couldn't help but let her mind drift to a girl who _did _look remarkable in all these shades of red - and she honestly didn't know she'd said the words aloud until they'd left her mouth.

"She's very beautiful," Katara blurted out quietly into her lap. Zuko turned to her, blinking, Ursa and Iroh's chattering from across the room filling the light pause in her words. "Mai, your former partner, I mean. She's a very beautiful girl."

Katara didn't even know why she was bringing it up, and was regretting it now at the Prince's silence as he held his warm tea in his hands, golden eyes flickering about the room with thought, as he processed her words. She didn't know why she retained the pointless information that Mai was strikingly beautiful, the polar opposite of Katara. Where Mai, like the other Fire Nation girls, was on the thin side, Katara curved in many, _many_ places; where Mai's skin was flawlessly milky and smooth, Katara's was beige and a little rough and jagged with scars. Where Mai's hair was dead straight, Katara's was loosely curly and wild.

Where Mai kept herself calm and composed, Katara struggled to keep her true emotions locked in place here in the Fire Nation.

"Y-Yeah, I suppose," Zuko agreed lightly, sipping his tea, and her eyes spread over the dark pinks of his scar that was facing her, and even now, Katara felt soothed by it alone. He kept his eyes down on his tea with thought, reluctant to look at her for some reason. "I thought so, too."

She looked at him, electric blue eyes enveloping him, her voice still calm and fluid. "You...you don't anymore?"

"Oh, no, I just...when we were together, I thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world - save for my mum, of course," Zuko explained, and Katara couldn't help but smile at his words, at his affection for his mother; it was one of the growing list of things she respected about him. There was a pause, and Zuko's sandy eyes fell from hers, back to his tea again, and his voice went quieter, his cheeks pinkening. "But...but that was before I saw you."

Katara blinked at him as silence weaved around them, and she could feel the heat spike in her cheeks, the smile that stretched over her mauve lips as she bent her head in embarrassment - _Zuko _thought she was _pretty? _The thought alone made that smile stretch out of control over Katara's face for some reason, and she didn't know why it meant so much to her that her husband found her pretty, because it shouldn't, but it _did_. She was grinning like an idiot into her cup of tea, a heated blush on her cheeks, and she found it strange how such a small thing could affect her dreary days here so much and so quickly.

Zuko couldn't stop watching her from the corner of his eye as she smiled down at her cup of tea, and he could feel his heartbeat pick up swiftly with excitement, because this was the first time she was smiling from _him _and what _he _had said; it lifted Zuko up in the strangest and best way, knowing that the beautiful smile on his _gorgeous_ wife's face was because of _him. _It was the most stupidest reason to feel elated, but Zuko felt that way anyway, like it was one of his greatest achievements. How could she even doubt her own beauty over the other plain little girls here anyway? He thought it was obvious to everyone, even her, that an exquisite beauty like herself was far out of the league of a scarred and ruined man such as himself.

Still, the pair's smiles lasted far longer than what was necessary throughout the day.

* * *

After a couple more weeks of being unnerved, Katara couldn't take it anymore.

She'd heard Azula was back for a short time before her next departure, so she ventured over to her chambers not long after lunch, her shield up and ready, even though Katara knows that she has a lot more in common with Azula than she's aware of. The waterbender sucked in a breath as she stood outside the Princess's door, smoothing out her cropped red shirt and pulling the fastening knot tighter underneath her breast. She knocked hard on the thick wood, waiting patiently, unable to keep her frown of concentration off of her face as she felt around for some water in the air, even though Katara knew that the chances of this turning into a battle would be close to none - still, it was a reflexive precaution she couldn't control.

When Azula opened the door, her hair pulled up in a simple pony tail, long strands of straight black hair left loose, framing her simple and rather pretty face (despite its coldness). Her golden eyes so obviously belonged to Ozai, just as Zuko's eyes belonged to Ursa; she didn't even look surprised to see the waterbender at her door, and just waited patiently for Katara to say something, her face blank as she stared into her azure eyes steadily, like nothing the soon-to-be princess could say would phase her.

"I just...I wanna talk," Katara managed eventually, her expression steady, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I mean, we are sisters now, after all."

Azula rolled her eyes at the words despite the dry humour, but still said nothing as she waved for her to come in. Katara did so, closing the door behind her without turning her back, following the Princess slowly across her large bedroom. Everything was so neat, like nothing had even been used, which it probably hadn't; still, Katara made note of the plant in the corner of the room as she leant against the dressing table whilst Azula sat on the edge of her bed, yawning loudly.

"Why do the rebels look to me as their..._Princess_?" Katara asked, nails drumming on the wood of the dressing table as her eyes squinted at Azula in intensity. "I know you have a lot to do with the rebel control; or whatever it is your father makes you be a part of. You must have some insight into how the people of the rebellion work - don't lie to me and tell me you haven't killed a few already-"

"First of all," Azula cut off swiftly, leaning back on her palms, face flat and voice flatter. "We are not sisters. Just because you married my silly older brother doesn't mean that we are indebted to each other in anyway whatsoever-"

"Clearly you're numb to sarcasm, then-"

"Secondly," Azula carried on, golden eyes fierce yet so tranquil. "Anything to do with the rebels does not concern you, even if you are their _Princess of Freedom_; at least, that's what they refer to you as. They are bitter little peasants that want the riches they can't have; so when they hear of another exotic little fellow peasant marrying into the royal family they've been - and will always be - ruled and 'oppressed' by, they'll cling to the hope that maybe this fellow peasant of theirs can overthrow the monarchy and bring balance and equality to the people of the Fire Nation; in other words, give them the gold they weren't born or destined to ever have."

Katara's eyes narrowed. "If equality is what they seek, I see no reason why they should be deprived or even killed-"

"And what do _you _know about ruling a nation?" Azula asked seriously, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees as she fixated her golden eyes on Katara's blue ones. "If you haven't already caught on, you will never sit on the throne beside my brother; he knows it, I know it, our father knows it, _everyone _knows it. That seat is reserved for me and me alone, and I will not let _anything _stand in the way of that; not even your prying little nose that'll try to steal from us rich folk to give to those filthy peasants. A society cannot function in true equality, and if you can't see that, then I'll be severely disappointed, because I regard you to be far more intelligent than that idiot brother of mine."

Katara clicked her tongue, cocking her head back as she realized Azula would not play this game fairly or calmly, eyes still narrowed, but said nothing, letting her continue. Although, she felt an odd string every time Zuko's was spoken of in such a derogative term.

"Now, I may not know why my father pined so hard for you to be here and breed with my brother, but that holds little value to me," Azula said, her voice thick and even, eyes dangerous with devotion. "One day, _I_ will be on the throne, and _I_ will rule this nation; and in preparation for dealing with that, all I can say is keep your nose out of everyone's business; mine, my fathers, and those little rebel commoners. Just sit back, keep quiet, have a few pointless heirs to keep you and my brother occupied if you must, and enjoy the fact that you're not wasting away in your own dirt back in your tribe, and I'll be nice and keep funding them so they don't die out like they should've by now."

There was pause as Katara looked flatly at the princess, dark curls falling over her shoulder as she leaned forward slightly, now sitting properly upon the dressing table, her legs crossed neatly. Gold exploded with azure as they both held each other's gaze, the plant swaying in the room as Katara continued to drum her nails on the expensive dark wood, her gaze never faltering.

"And what makes you so certain you'll attain that throne of yours, _sister_?" Katara asked quietly, her voice reaching just as dangerous a tone as Azula's.

The Fire Nation Princess scoffed. "Well, let's just say favoritism blessed me with the better parent; my brother got my soft little mother, and I got my father-"

"You say that like it holds any kind of significance," Katara cut off promptly, her expression still flat. "Do you honestly think that just because you run around all day being your father's perfect little _puppet, _that you're entitled to anything at all? You think just because you serve him with undying devotion that he will bestow riches upon you just like that? Because if you do, Princess Azula, I'll be _severely disappointed_, for I had you pegged to be _far more intelligent than that_."

At this, Azula stiffened, and Katara could see the corners of her lip tug downwards in a deathly frown. Still, the waterbender kept her gaze strong and cold, making sure that this firebending Princess knew that she was not one to be played with, either. Because if it what Azula was saying was true, that she would one day arise to the throne instead of her children, Katara wanted to make sure she wouldn't hurt the people she cared for, both in her tribes and here in the Fire Nation - because the goodness of what was left of Katara would not let her new peoples fall.

Azula gritted her teeth as she watched the waterbender perched on the dressing table, her gaze solid.

"Take it from a fellow, former puppet," Katara said, her voice dipping into a low and dark tone, her eyes darkening along with it. "Don't put all your hopes in someone who relies on you and your power to do the dirty work; puppet masters aren't as sentimental as you may think, regardless of relation. Go ahead and believe all those things - but know this; in your supposed 'rule', don't even _consider _threatening me in harming the people I care for, because I will not sit back take it like you seem to think I will. I will become a Princess one day, too, and Princesses are entitled to their own riches, riches that I can disperse in _any_ way I choose; be it to my husband, my future children, my mother-in-law, my uncle-in-law, my _tribe_, or even my _people_ of the Fire Nation- whom of which I highly recommend you to stop calling 'peasants', unless you're willing to challenge me in the validity of my words."

Azula glared as Katara slipped off of the table and made her way to the bedroom door, anger boiling up inside of her as she neatly crossed off the notion of Azula ever being one of her allies. Yet, Katara did not hate the girl, or even pity her; in a way, Katara wished her strength, because she remembered her days as a mindless puppet, and she remembered how hard it was to break free of the curse. The waterbender opened the door swiftly to leave, but Azula's voice caught her ears, holding her back.

"I know who you are, _what _you are," Azula called softly, like a lullaby, and Katara froze momentarily. "I know of your past; my father told me everything. Yes, we _both _know of what you did in your earlier years, _Katara_."

The waterbender looked over her shoulder, icy blue eyes slicing through the princess, and for the first time in her life, Azula felt afraid.

"Then you know that out of everyone, including your father, _I _am the one you should fear."

The door closed softly behind her.

* * *

**Sorry for this chapter being so late; was swamped with Zutara Week, and in the end, I didn't get to submit anything for the last two days, since I was working on this. But anyways, a darker side of Katara was brought out near the end, as well as a very sensitive side earlier on in the chapter. I think it's nice when you say something kind and feel just as good about it as the person who received the kindness - be nice and spread love, people. **

**Okay! And now, to questions/comments from the previous chapter:**

**1. Geekazoid13: **_"...Are we going to have one of the famouse Zutara fights coming soon? Will Ozai force Katara to stay inside?" _

Hmm, I wouldn't say you're gonna get a Zuko vs. Katara - but definitely fighting. Towards the end of this - a lot of fighting, I promise. And no he will not; I don't think Ozai's the kind of guy to think, 'ooh, people get mad over this, let's eliminate what they get mad over'. I think he's more of like, 'ooh, people aren't listening to me and are getting mad, let's threaten them 'til they are too scared to continue'. At least, that's the kind of Ozai I'm going for in this fic.

**2. rondayvoo8: **_"I never took Katara to be one to just kill in cold blood. Where the people she killed a threat or randomly picked out?" _

You're right - it's not part of her character, and that's the whole point. Yikes...I can't answer that other part without giving a lot away. Sorry!

**3. MayGirl85: **_"...Zuko must have horrible spies if he doesn't know katara has been treated badly by the nobles." _

I'd like to think that given the character of Zuko (or at least, the character I've built up here), he'd have more than enough respect for Katara to just leave her alone and leave her business to her business, giving her the privacy she deserves, since every marriage needs space. But don't worry...he's not gonna be blind to the abuse for much longer!

**4. Yigtero: **_"...Hopefully you go further into the training with Hama as the story progresses." _

Oh, hells yes. If you can call it 'training', that is...

**I only answered the reviews that posed questions or important things that I felt the need to comment on, so don't feel like if I didn't reply I don't love you, because I most certainly do. Thank you a million for everything so far - hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**- Yin**


End file.
